Hypnotised By Music
by yamixyugi-shipper
Summary: Yami Sennen is the new student going to Domino High, and on his first day there, he meets a music loving Yugi Motou. He always has some song going through his head. Yami may not always have a song in his head, but he has Yugi instead, and he wants him.
1. Chapter 1

Mokie: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction and... and... wouldn't it be awesome if I had a T-rex that ate everyone that i hated? Like Mother Nature for the earthquake that happened in Japan!

Imay: God Mokie, pay attention!

Mokie: You know I only say random chiz when I don't know what to say pre-story! Disclaimer Imay!

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs that are going to be used within this story! Also, yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>"...and over here to the right, you will attend your science class," Domino High's principal was showing there newest student, Yami Sennen around the school. Yami rolled his eyes when he looked away. Oh how he hated science. He didn't care for volcanos and clouds.<p>

Yami ran his hand through his gravity defying hair. Ebony with red tips, along with golden bangs. It was totally natural and always gained him stares no matter where he went. He really just wanted to get this day over with.

"Up here to the right is your new locker and your first class is just down the hall you the left," and with that the principal walked away into the sea of students.

Yami walked over to his locker and entered his combination. When that didn't work, he tried again. The locker opened with a small sqeak. He shoved his bookbag into the locker and closed it. He leaned his forehead onto the cool metal to think for a second.

He had been to too many different schools within the past three years. Four to be exact. His mother was being transfered like crazy, and she was tired of it too. She had told her bosses she wasn't going to move again, and told Yami he could completely unpack. He was happy that they were finally going to settle down, but was sad for all the friends he had made and given up along the way.

He then remembered the feeling he always had burning into the back of his skull. It was like when the sun's rays are only connecting with one part of your body, and you can tell the differences in tempuratures.

Yami was about to go when he heard a person singing quietly to themselves as they walked behind them, he almost didn't recognise the song but when he did, it brought a smile to his face.

_"You know the rules, and so do I!" _the lyrics faded as the person walked away. Yami turned to see if the person was still there, but they were gone in te massive aves of teenagers loudly talking to each other.

He sighed and walk to his first class. _Now I'm going to have that song stuck in my head all day! _Yami told himself.

He entered the classroom and walked to the teacher, "Hi, I'm Yami Sennen, your new student," the teacher turned to him and shaked his hand.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Conjack, your math teacher. Take a seat anywhere, I don't care," he handed Yami a textbook and continued writing the lesson plans on the board.

Yami walked to the back and took a seat, the song still playing in his head, _Never gonna give you up, __Never gonna let you down, __Never gonna run around and desert you, __Never gonna make you cry, __Never gonna say goodbye, __Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Yes it was old, but it was a classic. Yami had always enjoyed music of all kinds, but go back to early and he'd turn it off. Yami always carried around his mp3 player, and at the moment, it was in his school uniform pocket. Along with a couple hundred songs he had on there, there were pictures of him and all his old friends. Mainly of him and his two best friends he ever made. Both two schools ago. Marik and Bakura.

Two of the worlds biggest pricks if you asked Yami, but they gave a load of free entertainment. Expectually at lunch when they would try to eat off each others plates. Let's just say he didn't see them everyday at school, even though they where there...

Students began to come in slowly, but what caught Yami's attention was when one student came in, his new math teacher turned to him and gave a small laughed when he saw this student moving his head side to side with a silent beat, "Ok Yugi, what song is it today?"

"Never Gonna Give You Up," Yami paid more attention to this "Yugi." So this was he person who was singing. Why was it so important? Yami looked down at the desk he was sitting at, and ignored it for a little. Enjoying the song playing in his head once again.

Time passed and almost the entire class was there when a voice called from beside Yami, "So what song is in your head?" Yami turned his head to the right to find Yugi sitting next to him.

"How did you-"

"You were tapping your hands on the desk," Yugi told him pointing to his fingures.

"oh," Yami then thought about his question. He slid more into his desk, "Well," he began, "I was at my locker when this person, I have no clue who," he said sarcastically, "walked behind me singing Never gonna give you up, and my brain decided it was going to annoy me with it today,"

Yugi started laughing, "Sorry, that was more than likely me," to change the subject, he did just that, "So, your new, right?" Yami nodded, "Well if you need anything, I'm the vice president if the council, Yugi Motou," Yugi gave him a smile and walked off. Yami watched him leave and walk into a group of people, and that's when he really noticed Yugi.

Yugi was like a clone of himself. Same hair, only Yugi didn't have extra bangs shooting up with his hair. His face was similar only softer, and he was shorter than Yami, which was hard to belive. For a split second, Yugi looked back at Yami. His dark crimson eyes meet bright amethyst colored ones filled with innocence.

Mr. Conjack told everyone to take a seat and the math class began, going over something Yami learned a while back. So instead of paying attention, he let his mind travel off into the window...


	2. Chapter 2

Mokie: Hi everyone, welcome to the second chapter of Hypnotized By Music. I want to send a special shout out to Spindlegal for being my very first reviewer ever on fanfiction (applause!) =) And the fact that it was a awesome review makes it even better!

Imay: I just wonder what people will think seeing you updated twice in 24 hours...

Mokie: Well let's go over today. One a.m., publish first story. Go to sleep wake up five hours later, go to last day of school for the year, came home got a huge nap until nine. Then now work on this. I'm just glad they gave us computer time at school.

Imay: And now you are offically out for the summer. Your going to need a new laptop to update anywhere you go.

Mokie: *slaps back of Imay's head* You make me sound desperate. Disclaimer Imay!

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any song that are or will be within this fanfiction. Plus, yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

Mokie: Also, I might be changing my name within the next couple of days. The reason is that I'm not only a puzzleshipper, and not just working with Yu-Gi-Oh.

Imay: Yes, all your LuffyXSanji fantasies fly around the house.

Mokie: SHUT UP!

* * *

><p>Several periods had past and it was time for lunch. Yami's head was clear of the song that he thought would refuse to be gone. He hadn't eaten breakfast today and was in the mood for something better than a chicken patty on a bun, but that wasn't an option.<p>

He got in the longest line there was and thought about settling for something less so he didn't have to wait forever. But before he knew it, he was getting the high schools best item.

He paid for his lunch and entered the table part of the cafeteria. Tables everywhere were flooded with a diversity of students. Wait-was that an eleven year old over there? Nevermind. When in doubt, find the only person who talked to you and look for a seat close or next to them.

Yami scanned the cafeteria for the smaller look-a-like. He was easy to find. Just look for something he saw every time he looked into a mirror. A copy of his hair was in the far right corner of the large room. It was swaying as the person it was attached to moved his head back and forth.

Yami carefully walked through the crowd trying not to fall or trip over someone's feet. He'd done that before… When he got to where Yugi was, he looked at the area around him, and lucky for him there was a seat close to him. If he sat down there he would be diagonally to Yugi's right. Next to some brunette chick that was talking to another girl with purple hair.

He felt a piercing awkwardness as he sat down. Everyone there had stopped talking to look at him. Yugi had a big smile come across his face, "Hey Yami!" the people around him glanced between Yugi and him and gasped. Obviously noting the resemblance.

"Hey Yugi," Yami gave him a soft glance then looked down at his food. What happened next surprise him to no end. A random teacher he had yet to meet, came up to the vice president and handed him a microphone.

"It's Monday!" Yugi smiled at them and got up to a small stage at the back of the cafeteria. All the students were watching as he climed the small stairs to the stage. When the lights dimmed, every started clapping and cheering.

Yugi looked around the room a pulled the mic to his face, "What do you want to here this time?" students everywhere yelled out titles of songs they could hear, then after fifteen seconds stopped. "Well to bad, because I've already chosen,"

When the music started, all Yami could do was watch. He'd get an explaination sooner or later.

_"Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

'You have got to be kidding me.'

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<br>Nobody's gon' tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie_  
><em>Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie<em>  
><em>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<em>

'Well, he's not bad,' And he wasn't. He wasn't the whole professional singer type, but it wasn't that type of voice that seemed to make every song horrible.

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>  
><em>Nothing at all, nothing at all<em>

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_  
><em>Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<em>  
><em>And she's gonna scream out<em>  
><em>This is great<em>  
><em>(Oh my god, this is great)<em>

_Yeah, I might mess around_  
><em>And get my college degree<em>  
><em>I bet my old man will be so proud of me<em>  
><em>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait<em>

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_  
><em>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no<em>

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_  
><em>And let everything hang loose<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_Nothing at all_  
><em>Nothing at all<em>  
><em>Nothing at all<em>

Yugi came down the stage and sat down. The clapping stopped and everyone returned to their meals as the lights came back on. Yami looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Yugi giggled at his look and read his thoughts, "As you can see, the food here sucks. So until the counsil gets that fixed, I do that every monday to make it up to the students. Basically, everyone complained,"

Well, intresting... This was going to be different. Yami began to play with his food with his flimsy plastic spork. What he missed was two amethyst eyes glancing at him every other second as the owner talked to other people.

The final bell for lunch rang, and Yami was off to GYM. He started heading down towards the other side of the school where the gym was, then a familiar voice called out his name.

"Yami!" said person turned to see Yugi walking fastly to catch up with him. Gym uniform in hand, and a smile on his face he came up, "Where are you going to?"

"Same as you, I guess," he said pointing to the uniform. Just then, one of the girls from earlier, Miho, I learned, came up to the both of us and spoke to Yugi.

"We have to go down to the counsil room now. The teachers want us to set up a fundraiser for the basketball team," she grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

"Bye Yami," he called out as they walked away. Disapointment filled through Yami as he walked to Gym class. When he opened the doors to the room, a dodgeball came flying at his face.

Being to caught off gaurd, he stummbled to the floor, then heard guys around him start laughing, then die down as someone said this, "Wait-that's not Yugi..."


	3. Chapter 3

Mokie: Ok, never mind, I'm not going to change my name. Well, here is chapter three of Hypnotised by Music. Disclaimer Imay.

Imay: Um… Ok. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs that are or are going to be used within this story. You ok, Mokie?

Mokie: No. My first day off of school for the summer and I did nothing. It sucked and I feel like crap. And now I feel like adding a few swears to this chapter.

Imay: Do what you want, it's your story. Also yaoi, don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>"What the hell peoples?" Yami rubbed the area around his right eye where the rubber dodge ball hit him.<p>

"Sorry dude," a random person held his hand out and helped Yami up off the floor. "We thought you were Yugi,"

"Why would you want to hit him with a dodge ball?" Yami asked with anger taking over his voice. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at all of them. Many took a step backwards.

"It's just a greeting we have for the little fag," one of them told him. Yami was shocked a little. A confused look came across his face.

"Fag?" he lowered his arms and looked at them for an explanation.

"Well, we're ninety percent sure he is. He passed the test, but it doesn't mean it's completely true," the person that helped him up explained.

"What test?" Yami had a pretty good idea of what it was, but wasn't positive.

"Look at your finger nails," one of the guys instructed him to do. Yami knew it. Marik had pulled this on him when he was in school with him and Bakura. Yami had looked at his nails from a distance. Palm facing down so he saw the back of his hand and nails. He still laughs at the memory.

"_Dude, are you gay?" Yami looked at Marik with horror in his eyes_, _blood draining from his face as he looked at his best friend who might have discovered his secret. _

_He put on a straight face, "How would you know?" Marik's eyes were wide, his mouth open in shock._

_Bakura answered for him, "The way you looked at you hand. If you had it close to your face, palm facing you and your fingers curled to see your nails, that would show you were straight. The way you did it showed your gay,"_

_Yami's face burned with red as he blushed madly. "WELCOME TO THE CLUB!" Marik yelled as he hugged Yami in a crushing squeeze. _

"_What the fuck?" Yami said as he was struggling to get out of Marik's grip. All Bakura could do was laugh._

_Marik let go of Yami, "We're gay too," he told Yami. Yami looked at them in shock. Relief coursing through his body. He let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding._

"_Oh thank Ra," Bakura laughed harder at the response from Yami. _

"_What? Did you think we wouldn't accept you or something?" Bakura said after he finished laughing. He ran a hand through crazy white hair, then stuffed his hands in his blue jacket. _

"_Yes!" He whispered loudly, his teeth grinded together. Marik and Bakura couldn't breathe right for another ten minutes, they laughed so hard. _

Yes Yami was gay. He'd known since he was fourteen. But he wasn't ready to come out on his first day at a new school, so he did the opposite of what he did before. Yami pulled his hand close to his face, palm facing him and fingers curled so he could see them.

"See, that means your straight," the bell rang and everyone went and got ready for gym. Yami went to the teacher's office to get a gym uniform. When he did, Yugi came to his mind as he changed into the grey shirt and blue short uniform. _So he might be gay. I wonder if he knows himself. Probably. _

When Yami was done changing he left the changing room and into the gymnasium. He once again began to rub his eye. He leaned against the hall and groaned, it actually really hurt. He wondered if he was going to get like a small black eye.

He door next to him opened, and Yugi literally peaked his head in. When he saw the coast was clear, he let the rest of his body join his head. Yami heard Yugi sigh. "Looking for someone?" Yami asked him.

Yugi yelped and turned quickly around to see Yami holding his eye, "Oh, just you," he then saw what Yami was doing, "What's wrong with your eye?" he asked him.

Yami removed his hand from the area and Yugi's eyes got big. He walked up to Yami and looked at his eye. His thumb tracing over the area. "Is it that bad?" Yami asked him switching his weight to his other leg.

"Yami, did someone punch you?" Maybe it was that bad. Yami began to blush at the closeness of the two. Yugi removed his hand from Yami's face and stepped back.

"With a dodge ball," Yugi closed his eyes slowly and put his head in his hand. He sighed and lifted his head, his face expressionless. He stepped towards Yami and slowly grabbed his arm and pulled with little force, just to tell him 'follow me.'

Yugi walked out the doors he came in and walked down the hallway. He looked back to see if Yami was following to see Yami standing at the doorway with a confused look on his face, "We're going to get some ice on that," he answered Yami's unsaid question.

Yami followed without further question. They walked in silence all the way to the nurse. Yugi opened the door for Yami so he walked in. Yami looked around at all the posters on the wall and began reading them when the nurse didn't show up for a minute. Finally, the nurse walked out from a hallway that lead to a couple closets.

Yami's back was turned to her as he read the posters, and Yugi was sitting on a chair, "Hello Yugi, did they hit you in the face again?" she was well aware of the slight bullying on Yugi, and when she told the principal, all they got were warnings.

Yugi shook his head, "No, he did," Yami turned around hearing Yugi speak, and the nurses eyes grew a little.

"Well, right in the eye huh?" She turned around and headed for her office. Inside was a small fridge with a smaller freezer. She opened the freezer and pulled out a weird blue block of frozen liquid in plastic.

"I guessing they misstated you for Yugi?" she asked Yami.

He nodded his head, while Yugi lowered his, "Yeah. I walked into the changing room and they got me,"

Yugi grumbled an apology softly. His eyes covered by his golden bangs. Yami walked over to him and sat down next to him in the seat to his right, "It's not your fault. At all," the nurse handed him the ice thingy wrapped in a cloth. He put it over his eye and leaned into his seat.

Yugi lifted his head to see Yami watching him, "What?"

"I thought you where at a meeting Mr. V.P.," Yami told him.

"I was, but then I was told to leave. They didn't need me. I'm confused about it though….

* * *

><p>"Miho! Basketball fundraiser was code for planning Yugi's surprise party!" Tea practically screamed at her, "Didn't we yell that at everyone last meeting when he went to the bathroom! You were suppose to let him go to class and come here. Be happy we could hide the banner in time!"<p>

Miho felt so bad, she was on the verge of tears. Tea had a way of doing that to anyone, except to the school's intimidating president, Seto Kiaba.

"Tea, stop yelling and get back to your seat!" Seto told her. She did as she was told, and Seto picked of the small stack of papers in front him, "Ok, we'll just have it here in this room and now we need to discuss food_,"_


	4. Chapter 4

Mokie: Welcome. If you tried the test from last chapter, you should know, it works mainly on males. And I do believe we are called "Fangirls." Disclaimer.

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs that are in or will be in this story. Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Wait- then why would you be here on this site?

* * *

><p>The final bell rang out throughout the school. Everyone stood up from their seats and traveled to their locker. Yami opened his locker and put the textbook he had obtained last period in it. He slammed his upper locker to be greeted by a blue eyed brunette, scaring the living crap out of him. Jumping back, tripping over his own feet, he fell.<p>

"Um… Hey Yami," Tea helped him off the floor.

"Hey Tea, what's up?" he through his backpack over his shoulder and leaned against the lockers.

"Not much, I have something to ask you," she pulled out a piece of paper out of her purple backpack and handed it to him.

It was an invitation to a student council party, "You have to keep it a secret from Yugi though. It's mainly for him. You know, if you want to come," Yami smiled at the mention of Yugi. A party for him? He must have contributed a lot this year. He wouldn't know, for that's what happened when you came into the school in the middle of January.

"Sure, I'll come. When is it?" he asked her.

"Next Friday, and remember, keep it a secret," she walked off into the crowd of students in the hallway.

Yami got off the lockers and headed for the doorway to the outside world. When he was outside, he saw something that shook him to the core, "B-B-Bakura? M- Marik?" There they were. Standing under a big tree. Two tall teens with their backs turned to the school. One with long white hair, and the other with platinum colored hair.

The teen with the platinum hair turned around and showed Yami his face. It wasn't him. His features were too soft, his hair not crazy enough. Come to think of it, the other kid was the same. Disappointment ran all over his body.

He turned to walk away from these fakes when one of them called out to him, though he didn't relies it, "Yugi, wait up!" he turned to look for the person they were calling out to, but he found the two running at him.

They didn't relies he wasn't Yugi until they reached him, "Oh, sorry. We thought you were a kid named Yugi," the white haired explained.

Yami once again smiled at Yugi's name, "Yeah, we do look a lot alike," he ran a hand through his hair.

"You know him?" the platinum haired one asked him.

"Yup, I'm Yami by the way. Yugi introduced himself to me at in the morning. It's my first day here,"

"I'm Ryou," said the white haired one, "and this is Malik," Malik waved at him and then pointed to his eye.

"So what happened here?" Yami's eye was a little black around the eye socket. The swelling stopped and the red was gone, but a black eye was forming.

"I also took a dodgeball to the face for Yugi," Yami watched Malik. He looked like he was forming a plan in his head. A glisten went through his eye as the plan was finished.

Malik began to chew on his nails. Ryou's head did a double take before he slapped Malik's hand away from his mouth, "Ugh, Malik, that's gross (This is the reaction I get from one of my friends)," Malik simply gave a chuckle. Ryou turned back to Yami, "Please tell me you don't do that,"

What Yami did next was an awful thing to do on your first day. Without thinking, he lowered his hand to his side to look at his hand from the back, "No, but I do whenever I have to study for like a final or something," he raised his gaze from his hand to the two standing in front of him, both having a shocked look on their face.

He finally figured out what mistake he made in front of the two. The blood in his face began to drain from his face. He took a step backwards ready to run, but then Malik just ended up bursting out laughing.

Ryou kneed Malik in the gut when he bent over from laughing so hard. He fell to the ground, coughing and clutching his sides. Ryou looked back up to Yami with a smile on his face, "Your secrets safe with us,"

"Thank you, I'm not ready to come out yet," Ryou nodded and held out his hand.

"And since we have dirt on you, you should have some on us if WE are the reason your secret gets out. We're gay too. You have to promise not to tell anyone or else we'll tell your secret," Yami shook Ryou's hand. Malik was almost off the ground when Yami tackled him.

"And you, why do you have to be suck a Marik!" Malik changed completely as those words came out. First he was trying to push the teen off him as the shorter was basically trying to strangle him, then he stopped, his face went blank.

Yami stopped his actions at Malik's reaction. After a few seconds, Malik then pushed Yami off using all his strength. He scrambled to his feet and Yami did the same.

Malik looked hurt, on the verge of tears even. Yami looked at Ryou with a look that said 'What did I say?'

Ryou walked closer to Yami to whisper to him, "Is this Marik from Tokyo?" Yami nodded his head. That's where he lived and met Marik and Bakura. Ryou did a face palm. He turned to Malik and walked closer to him. He was looking at the ground; Ryou put his hand behind Malik's head and pulled it softly down to his shoulder in comfort.

Yami took out his cell phone and gave a quick text message to Marik.

'_What the hell did you do to Malik?' _It only took twenty seconds for a replay from Marik.

'_HOW THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM!'_ Well… ok.

'_He's at my new school. He tricked me into telling him I'm gay. And I may have tackled him and yelled "Why do you have to be suck a Marik!" I didn't know he knew you and now he looks really sad.' _He sent the message and a little later his phone began to ring.

Yami looked at the contact and held his phone out to the two. He couldn't help but think 'They're still in the closet?' "I believe this is for you Malik,"

Malik lifted his head off Ryou's shoulder and took the phone. He pressed the talk button and put it to his ear, "Hello?" he said.

Ryou and Yami were listening to the conversation. The area was dead silent since everyone else had gone home.

"_Yami! Let me speak to Malik! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" _

When he stopped with the please, Malik simply said, "This is he…"


	5. Chapter 5

Mokie: hehehe…. Malik and Marik know each other now…. Muhahahaha! What will happen!

Imay: Half a can of diet coke and your all awake. What to do with you?

Mokie: Hey! I need the caffeine to write in the middle of the night, not the calories! *Bright idea* Imay! Go get the mentos!

Imay: NO! Does that even work with half a can?

Mokie: I want to see what happens if I swallow it!

Imay: No. Just write the chapter and drink the coke. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah blah blah. Music, blah blah blah. Yaoi, blah bla- OK we've been over this!

* * *

><p>Yami was sitting in class the next day, fiddling with one of his golden bangs to keep him occupied for the boring period. It was doing a better job at entertaining him than he thought it would.<p>

Yami was being held prisoner in science class. His least favorite of all the classes. But turns out in this class he had Malik. Malik was in the back his first day, so he didn't see him. He had everything planned in his head. Yami had Yugi first period, Malik second, he even had Ryou third for art, and then back to Yugi for lunch and gym. He at least had one friend for every class.

Yami turned to his right, where Malik was sitting for today. He was texting someone, and rapidly. Yami figured that's why Malik asked to sit in the back.

A blush came across Malik's face as he read a lengthy text. So he was texting Marik more huh? He was doing so when Yami got to the school this morning, and in the hallways. (My high school allows you to use your phone the four minutes between classes! I can't wait!)

Yesterday was really weird for Yami. Marik didn't really do anything harmful to Malik. He was just love sick. The previous summer, Malik's family went to Tokyo for the whole season. He even dragged Ryou along. Malik and Marik met in an arcade when Malik wouldn't stop "pwning" Ryou every time he won in a shooting game. Marik took Ryou's place and shot the crap out of Malik, and ended it with a calm, polite "pwned."

They began to hang out more and more and developed into a couple. Then when the summer ended, they had to end their relationship when Malik had to go back to Domino City. They were really in love with each other and Malik wouldn't forget him no matter what. He wanted to, but huge part of him didn't. But even more drama happened yesterday.

_After ten or so minutes of Malik and Marik talking, they finally hung up. Marik gave Malik his number so they could talk later. Happiness radiated off Malik as he handed Yami back his phone._

"_So…?" Yami asked him._

"_Well if you couldn't tell from the beginning of the conversation, he misses me a lot," he gave a soft sigh, "Well…. We're going to make it happen somehow," _

"_Well I better get going," Ryou told the both of them. Malik's eyes widened when something clicked in his head._

"_Oh my god, Ryou!" Malik hugged him around the waist and began to spin, "You know what this means!" _

"_No! What?" he gasped for air as Malik squeezed to hard, "Put me down!"_

_Malik let him go and put his hands on Ryou's shoulders to look at him directly in the eyes, "Bakura's there too!"_

"_You know Bakura too?" Yami asked them and Ryou's face became slightly red._

_Yami was glad to have a mother who didn't get home till late. He pulled out his cell phone again and texted Marik again. He never trusted Bakura to keep his phone alive._

"_Tell Bakura I have Ryou here too" he sent the text and got a reply later while listening to the other two talk about that summer. They were all sitting in the grassy part of the school court yard, under the big tree Yami had originally saw the two._

'_You got kitty too?' _

'_Kitty?'_

'_Bakura's nickname for him. Hold on I'm telling him,' _

_Yami put his phone on the ground and listened to the two wonder what their old boyfriends have been up to the past couple of months. His phone rang again, and this time Yami answered it._

"_I'm not the friggin love doctor! Figure your own way to contacts your… 'kitty.' He paused to listen to Bakura talk to him, "Ok, here Ryou," he handed him the phone._

_Ryou hesitated at first, then snatched it away like a lion to a mouse, "Hello?" _

_A few seconds passed and Ryou gasped and his face became so red. He reached into Malik's pocket and pulled out a black sharpie and wrote seven numbers on his arm, "Ok, call you later," _

_Yami looked at Malik, "Why exactly was that in your pocket?" All Malik did was laugh with a creepy grin._

_Yami thought how this all started, when Malik tricked him into accidentally giving away his secret, "Why did you trick me like that in the first place?"_

"_You smiled every time Yugi's name came up,"_

So here he was. The hero of Malik and Ryou, his new friends. He had a four person group of friends he made on his first day. All, or almost all, gay.

Yami began to wonder about Yugi. He barely knew anything about him. Just that he was V.P. and liked music. Basically, that was it. He would have to find out more. He didn't get anytime first period to talk to him because he had to quickly do his science homework. He made a mental note to not skip homework so he could spend more time with Yugi.

The bell rang and Yami was off to art class. He didn't need anything so he shut his locker after just cramming everything in. He walked up the stairs to the class and entered it. Ryou was already there, a dazed look on his face.

Yami decided to interrupted his new friends day dream. He snapped his fingers in front of Ryou's face. Said person lifted his head out of his palm and blinked several times before realizing where he was.

"You two are just out of it today," Yami took the seat next to Ryou and looked straight ahead at the board with a chalk picture of a hummingbird.

Some time passed and the class was over. Yami didn't know his mind was gone until the bell rang and Ryou asked him what he thought of the movie on gargoyles.

"What?" Yami asked him with confused look on his face.

"And you say I'm out of it," Ryou walked to the lunch room with Yami. They got their food and went out to the tables. Yami decided to sit with Ryou and Malik. He figured he was hanging out with them so much because they looked and even acted like his old friends.

Malik joined them a minute later. As soon as he sat down, he stole one of Ryou's french-fries and he in return, Ryou slapped the back of his head. Yami pulled his food closer to himself to protect it. He learned to do this around Marik.

Ryou told the two about how he and Bakura talked for two hours last night talking about how much they missed each other. He told Yami how they met also. Ryou and Bakura met the same day Malik and Marik did. When Marik took Ryou's spot, Bakura dragged him over to a fighting game where his kicked Ryou's butt.

The entire time he was telling them this, he had his head resting on the back his hand on the table. A dazed look on his face as he remembered the memories.

Silence came over the three as their mutual friends came through their minds. Yami was shaken from his thoughts as someone from behind him tapped him on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Mokie: I ended up crashing half way through the story. Lol. Soda didn't work much. I'm going to soon put up a new story called "Art Class." It's another puzzleshipping and I've already written a few chapters of it. I'll be posting the first chapter within the next few days.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Mokie: I landed in texas! Yay! I was born here and i love the heat! You know, without the humidity. Disclaimer Imay!

Imay: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Yugi, what's up?" Yami asked Yugi with a big smile on his face. Yugi returned the smile when he saw Yami's excitement.<p>

"Hi Yami, can I sit with you guys?" all three of the boys nodded and Yami pat the seat beside him. Yugi sat down with his tray of food. Malik began to reach for Yugi's fries but Yami slapped it away and then threw one of his at him.

Malik smiled as he picked it up and ate it. Ryou face palmed then turned to Yugi, "Hey Yugi! It's been a while," a glint of sadness came on Yugi's face.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I kinda switched groups when I was elected," he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the table.

"Yeah, we notice," Malik replied. Ryou slapped Malik's head again.

Yami looked behind him to where Yugi was originally. The people there like Miho and Tea where watching Yugi with a shocked look on their face. Yami gave a smirk, knowing he was the reason Yugi was here with them.

He returned to his group satisfied. While Ryou had Yugi's attention, Malik caught Yami's. Malik made his eyes wide and kept switching his gaze from Yami to Yugi. When he stopped on Yami, he made his eyebrows go up and down fast.

Yami was ready to burst out laughing, but when Yugi turned to face him, he stopped. He just looked deeply into the pair of large amethyst eyes that flooded with innocence. His mouth went dry. His mind went blank.

When Yami realized what he and Yugi were doing, his face reddened, but he didn't look away. He loved how Yugi didn't look away either. Ryou and Malik just watched, then let the two alone. They went into conversation on several topics.

When lunch was almost over, Malik and Ryou looked over at the two. Both had the side of their faces laying down on the back of their hands, still staring into each others eyes. (I love fluff) Malik stopped the wonderful moment with the snap of his fingers in their view path.

"Ok you two, stop falling in love. It's time to get to class," Yami and Yugi lift their heads and began to blush heavily. Ryou and Malik left the table, both with grins on their face.

Yami and Yugi left after them. Both in silence. They walked side by side to the hallway where their lockers were.

"See you in Gym," Yugi walked off to go to his locker further down the way. Yami watched him as he walked to his locker. In synchronization, they opened their lockers, grabbed their uniforms and shut the lockers. Yugi was walking back towards him.

Yami and Yugi were the last to leave the lunch room, so the rest of the students were already in their classrooms, "Hi there," Yami grabbed Yugi's waist and pulled him into a hug.

"Um… Hi. So watcha doin'?" Yugi asked, blushing at the unexpected hug.

"Not much, just hugging you," He nuzzled his face into Yugi's neck, "I've been thinking. Actions speak louder than words. And I believe what we did during lunch basically screamed at us we like each other," Yami let his hands travel up and down Yugi's sides.

In return, Yugi melted into his hug. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him closer, "I was telling the truth," he whispered.

Yami released his hug on Yugi and instead took his hand, "We should get to class," Yami started walking to their next class. Yugi still holding his hand, had a dreamy smile on his face.

Their hands swung as they slowly walked. When they reached the doors to enter the changing room, Yami stopped. He turned towards Yugi and lifted their hands to his face. He kissed Yugi's and hinted to the door. Yugi sighed and loosened his hand, and Yami let go.

Yami walked through the doors first, and Yugi came in after him. All Yugi saw was a kid fall to the floor after a red rubber ball connected with his gut. Yugi's mind cleared of all the dreamy haze Yami gave him and noise registered once again.

"What the hell man?" one of the students called out to Yami. Several of the other guys were helping the fallen boy up.

"I protect my friends," Yami replied. The one he hit began to cough as air was hard to breathe in, "Not so fun when your on the other side of the dodgeball," Yami started walking to his locker. Satisfied with what he had done.

What Yugi saw, but didn't register, came back to him. A dodgeball was flying at him. Yami acted swiftly and grabbed it just before it could connect with Yugi's shoulder. He threw it back at the boy who threw it in the first place.

Yugi began to walk to his assigned locker. Pop! A song decided to infiltrate his mind. It had absolutely no relation to the moment, but barely any of the songs he thought of did. Once he thought about the song more, maybe it did have a connection to the moment. It was the piano song that pixy played for the emo chick in the freaky vampire movie.

It was a good song, but Yugi didn't like the movie. But when he though of how the movie was a romance, he though that maybe that was the connection.

Yugi just wanted to drop down to his knees in shock. Yami liked him. It was like a dream come true. Even though they only knew each other for a day, it was like they were connected somehow. Like an ancient force was pulling them together. Like they were suppose to be important in each other's life. Like they were two parts of the same soul (and the power of fan girls :D).

Yami was almost done changing. Just needed to put his shirt on when someone walked up behind him, "You're epic," Yami pulled his shirt down over his torso and turned around. Yugi was in his uniform sitting on the bench in front of the lockers.

"Why yes, I be da chiz," Yugi rolled his eyes and hopped off his seat. They walked out the changing room to the gym. They were the first there since everyone else liked to wait until the last possible second to leave their friends for class.

"So what do you want to do?" Yugi asked him.

"Well, I'm going to take you out this Friday," Yami looked to Yugi for encouragement. He smiled at Yami and nodded, "You'll instantly fall in love with me because I'm awesome,"

Yugi rolled his eyes but couldn't help but think, 'To late.'

They walked around the room, talking about each other. Yami found out Yugi wanted to be an architect like his grandfather when he gets older. Yami himself didn't know what to do with his life yet. He had a few interest, he figured he pursue a career in one.

Their talk stopped when the teacher told all students to get out of the locker rooms. The rest of the class went smoothly. The class played ultimate Frisbee with boys and girls pitted against each other. Half of the girls didn't even try to play. Yami even tossed the Frisbee to Yugi and got the team a point. No wonder he signed up for this in seventh grade, he really enjoyed it.

The class was over and everyone was done changing. They were just waiting for the bell to ring to be dismissed. Yami and Yugi were talking to each other once again. Yugi gave Yami his phone number via sharpie.

"I'll call you soon," the bell rang out and everyone departed to go home. Yami plugged his head phones in and walked out the school.

This is what Yami gets for letting his guard down. Malik pounced on him, followed by Ryou. Questions where thrown at him as he was trying to get off the ground, but the two held him down, "What happened?" "Are you two going out now?" "Did you get his number? Of course you did it's right there," and then came a final threat from Ryou, "You better take good care of him or else I _will _rip you to shreds,"

Malik and Yami stared at him, surprised by the viciousness within his voice, "What?" he asked them. The slight british accent caring voice returned.

"Nothing… can I get up now?" The two got off Yami and helped him up, "If you will excuse me, I have a special friday to prepare for,"

Malik gave him a high five, "Get some!" Ryou slapped the back of his head again.

"See ya," Yami walked to his house, thinking about what he and Yugi could do. He wanted a simple date, where they just hanged out. He could just take him to the park for a picnic, and maybe a movie. He did like archeology, he could take him to a history museum.

He went through the door and up the stairs to his room. He had math homework and nothing else. As he did his work, he had the TV on to have some background music and not feel so lonely.

He was almost done when a commercial came on and advertised a carnival coming to town, Friday to Sunday. Perfect. A carnival was a good first date. Fun and the romance of the night when the carnival was over.

At least he would have other plans for more dates. He finished his homework and changed out of his school uniform into shorts and a t-shirt. Yami's mom came home later that night

"So how was school?" she asked him as they were eating dinner.

Yami thought about it for a second. He wanted to choose his words. _Wonderful, perfect, great. He just went with a simple phrase, "Best. Day. Ever," _


	7. Chapter 7

Mokie: Sorry it's taken a few days but like I said earlier, I'm having a vacation in Texas. So to make up for it, here's the DATE CHAPPIE! Everyone's been waiting for this day!

Imay: No they haven't.

Mokie… just do the disclaimer…

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs used within this fanfiction

* * *

><p>"So where are you taking him?" Malik asked Yami outside the school. Today is Friday and Yami was picking Yugi up at his house later tonight.<p>

"For some reason, I don't want to tell you," he had a feeling if he told Malik, he would end up in feathers at the end of the date.

"Pleeeeease!"

"No. I'll see you guys on Monday," he started walking to his home. He opened the door and walked to his room. It was the weekend so he tossed his backpack in the corner.

He grabbed his savings and left a note out to his mom that he was going to the carnival for the night. It started at five so he left early.

Yugi gave him his address since Yami wouldn't tell him where they were going. He walked for about twenty minutes to the street Yugi's house was one, "Yami!" said person turned to the direction the voice.

"Malik!" Yami walked passed his house and he noticed. Yami took a few steps backwards as Malik came towards him. Ready to run.

"You don't have to run, I'm not going to follow you. Just saying hi before I leave for Tokyo,"

"Tokyo?"

"Yup! I'm going to see Marik for the weekend," he said as a matter o' fact.

"You gonna bring Ryou along too?" Yami asked him.

"Not this time. I don't know what he has planned to see Bakura. Well, I'll see you on Monday. Bye," Malik walked back up the pathway to his home, and Yami headed back to Yugi's.

Yami finally made it to the address. But it wasn't a house. It looked like a shop. Yami entered the shop and was greeted by a short old man.

"Welcome to the Kame Game shop, how can I help you?"

"Um… I'm looking for Yugi Motou," he scratched the back of his neck, nervous this was the wrong place.

The old man turned and walked out a door, and a minute later, Yugi's walked out, "Hey Yami!" the old man followed behind him.

"Hey, ready to go?" Yugi nodded and waved to the man.

"Bye grandpa!" they walked out the door and headed for their location. When they did, there was still some time before it opened. Yugi was extremely excited.

"You're taking me to the carnival!" he gave Yami a big hug. Yami happily returned it and petted Yugi's head.

"You act as if you've never been to one," they pulled away, but kept there hands together.

"I have, but it's been years," he pushed himself back into the hug, and Yami happily accepted. Yugi put his hands behind Yami's neck and Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist.

They rocked softly side to side to some silent beat, "I have an idea," Yami pulled out this MP3 player and handed it to Yugi, "Find something,"

A small smile came to Yugi's face as he searched through the songs. It became larger as he found one, "Here," They pulled back into their dance position.

The song played and Yami nuzzled his head into Yugi's neck and hummed the lyrics as they played

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

_I came across a fallen tree_  
><em>I felt the branches of it looking at me<em>  
><em>Is this the place we used to love?<em>  
><em>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>

The song was interrupted by the opening of carnival gates. Yami and Yugi weren't the only ones there, so they entered along with several other people, "So what do you wanna do first?"

"I remember these things where you would turn something in the middle, and the faster you spun the middle thing, the faster the seat did,"

"Tea cups?"

"I guess," Yami took Yugi's hand and lead him through the carnival which was getting a bigger crowd every second.

They reached the ride and got in the short line. After a turn was done, more people got on, and the two got in a tea cup. The ride begun and Yugi automatically turned the middle as fast as he could make it got.

Yami was getting so dizzy, he pulled his knees to his face and wrapped his arms around them and closed his eyes. He never handled spinning very well.

When the ride was done, he and Yugi got off and walked cautiously leaning against each other, "Oh Yugi, why?"

"It seemed like fun at first. I was wrong," Yugi held his head in his hand, as well did Yami.

"Why don't we do something calm, like the Farris Wheel," he pointed to the big wheel off in the distance.

Yugi nodded his head and they walked to it. Being in the middle of winter, the sun was already going down. They got the calm ride and didn't wait long in line. They got into the ride and Yugi curled into Yami. The wheel went around a few times with stops, and then stopped so the two were at the top.

"Yay!" Yugi began to rock the seat back and forth.

"W-Whatcha doin'?" Yami asked gripping the sides of the seat.

"What are YOU doing?" Yugi stopped seeing Yami's reaction, "heights not your thing,"

"Heights are ok. Now falling, not so much," Yugi laughed and cuddled into Yami. Yami wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer.

They looked out across the carnival, now flooded with people. The aroma of funnel cakes and pie reached them, enforcing their stomachs to growl. The ride continued and they got off.

Yami took his dates hand and pulled him to one of the stands for food, "What do you want?"

"A hotdog?" he asked.

"You want French fries too?"

"Sure,"

Yami got in line while Yugi stood to the side, looking at all the rides, now lighted up as the sun went down. Yami got back with the food after a few minutes and they took a seat.

"See any good rides?" Yami asked him biting into a french fry.

"A few good looking ones, they have a lot that spin," he said looking around.

"Bumper cars?" Yami suggested.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>A couple hours had passed and Yami and Yugi were walking out of the carnival like everyone else. They walked to Yugi's houseshop. They walked up the pathway hand in hand. When they reached the doorway, Yami let Yugi's hand go.

"I'll see you at school," Yami turned to leave.

"Yami!" Yugi called out to him.

Yami turned to be greeted by two arms thrown around his neck and lips connecting with his own. Yami returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. They pulled away from their kiss and Yami cupped Yugi's face. His thumb rubbed over his cheek, and he kissed him again.

"Yes, you will see me at school," they broke apart and Yugi headed for his home. When he entered, Yami turned for his home, and walked.


	8. Chapter 8

Mokie: Hey peoples! :D Welcome to the eighth chapter! What will happen? Yami and Yugi had there first date! Yay! And what's happening with Marik and Malik?

Imay: You'll just have to wait and find out!

Mokie: Thanks for getting into the spirit Imay.

Imay: Well you're almost done with your Luna cosplay shirt! I want to see it!

Mokie: Just do the disclaimer.

Imay: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And remember to check out our new fanfic, Art Class. First chapter now up!

* * *

><p>"What's with the face," Yami's mom asked him.<p>

Yami just got home from his date with Yugi. His face had a dreamy look to it from thinking about the kiss they shared together.

"Huh?" he shook his head, getting the daze out of his head.

"You….weren't just at the carnival, were you?" her eyes glistened as she put two and two together, "You were on a date!" she hugged her son, "Wait- but you gay. Is he cute?"

"W-what?" he gave a fake laugh, "I'm not- I'm not gay," he continued to give soft fake laughs.

She slapped the side of his head, "Don't lie. Marik and Bakura told me," Yami face-palmed, "Trust me, they didn't need to. They just confirmed what I thought,"

Yami was speechless. His mom knew and he could have been completely honest.

"So, is he cute?"

Yami smirked, "Take a baby panda…"

"Yeah," her face brightened.

"Cuter than that," She squealed and lightly jumped in place. Her short black hair bouncing slightly.

"So.. Um… how did you know anyways?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You used to go gaga after James Marsters,"

* * *

><p>Malik awoke the next morning in a foreign bed. An arm wrapped around his waist, his back to the person it belonged to. He smiled as the memories filled his head. Marik trying to get some, and Malik refusing. Almost giving in when Marik took off his shirt during their make-out session.<p>

Malik wiggled out of Marik's grasp and got off the bed. He stretched out his back until it popped. He put his own shirt back on, and slipped his shoes on.

Marik began to roll in the bed, slightly awake. Malik walked to his side of the bed. Marik patted the area where Malik was sleeping. More fiercely when he realized his loved one was missing from where he was sleeping. His head snapped up, "Malik?"

Malik rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Marik's head through his thick platinum hair. Marik turned his head to look at his Egyptian boyfriend, "Hey," he reached his neck up and kissed him.

"Come on. Get up," Malik took his hand and helped him out of bed. Malik stood in front of Marik, both staring into each others eyes, "Why are you naked?"

Marik chuckled, "No reason," he cupped Malik's face with both hands and pulled him into a soft kiss. Malik let his eyes travel a little over Marik's body. Perfect sun-kissed skin, and slightly muscled.

Marik noticed this and lowered his head to kiss his loved one's neck, gaining him a moan. His hands running over Malik's sides.

Malik reached behind Marik and grabbed a pillow and shoved it in Marik's face, "Get dressed," he walked away, "I'm hungry," and with that he walked out the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming! I'm coming," Ryou shuffled down the stairs to the door. Someone was continuously ringing the door bell. He walked to the door rubbing his eye with the back of his hand, using the other to open the door.<p>

"Hello Kitty," Ryou covered his mouth. Shocked that the one he loved was at his door. Bakura reached his hand out to behind Ryou's neck and pulled him into a hug.

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"I've missed you so much Ryou," he kissed Ryou's head and petted it.

Ryou pulled away from the hug, "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm here to take you to breakfast," He pulled Ryou back into their hug. He missed the feeling.

"For how long?" Ryou said with a disappointed look on his face, though Bakura didn't see it because Ryou's face was hidden from his sight.

"Today, tomorrow, and Monday," he lifted Ryou up bridal style and walked to the stairs.

"Whatcha doin?" Ryou asked enjoying the closeness between the two. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck to pull him even closer.

"You're in your pajamas, so we're going to go get you changed for today,"

"We're?" Ryou blushed slightly.

Bakura nodded, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," the two snow white haired teens closed the distance of their faces and kissed, pulled apart and kissed again more passionately. There tongues started to fight for dominance, but Bakura always wins.

Bakura walked up the stairs to begin their reconnecting.

* * *

><p>The weekend was over and Yami was sitting in his first period class, waiting for everyone to start showing up. He tapped his fingers randomly, anxious for Yugi to show up. His homework complete in front of him, ready to be turned in.<p>

Getting bored just waiting, Yami's focus went to the clouds that floated outside. One looked like a short horse, it's mane wispy as it floated off its body. Another looked like a large dragon head. The mouth open as a dot of cloud -could imagine it as a bird- was almost inside it.

He was lost in thought, trying to come up with new shapes. A tap on the shoulder's brought him out of his concentration. Yami turned his head to the person who tapped him to be greeted with a kiss.

"A little dangerous, don't you think?" Yami asked Yugi.

"And you care, why?" Yami thought about it for a little. He knew what being out of the closet was like emotionally and physically in high school. The constant teasing to the person and behind their backs. The beatings you got from bullies.

The silence became awkward and Yugi sighed, "I know why…" he went to the seat he usually took and sat down. A few minutes pass and the math teacher entered the class followed by a few students.

A while later, the entire class was there and it began, "Ok everyone, pass up your homework…"

* * *

><p>Mokie: ugh. I know, short. Well shorter than usual. I just wanted to update on how all our loved couples are doing. And I'm also stuck. I know what I want to do further in Yami and Yugi's relationship, but in the meantime, I don't know what to do. If you have any ideas, PM me please!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Mokie: Wow. I got a lot of awesome ideas, but I'm twisting almost all of them into my own little idea. I just want to thank everyone for those ideas that basically created this chapter!

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if we did, this would be on T.V. Wouldn't that be awesome? Some random fangirl calls up Kazuki Takahashi and buys it. Makes it a reality cartoon show, all the awesome couples together and gives it the plot of "Friends." Would be epic. Also, we don't own any songs within this fanfic.

* * *

><p>It was after school the same day, and everyone was outside, sitting at the benches. Everyone but Ryou.<p>

"It's really odd for him to miss school," Yugi stated as he kept turning his head left and right looking for their white haired friend.

Malik saw Yugi and rolled his eyes, "If he wasn't here during the school day, he's not going to be after," Yugi stuck his tongue out at him. Malik had been a little pissy all day. In science class, Yami asked him how his weekend in Tokyo was, and that seemed to be the only time that day he was happy.

"So, you guys ready?" the three were heading down to the mall for the afternoon. Just to hang out for a little. The three got up and started walking to the small mall of Domino.

It was a twenty minute walk to get there, and when they finally did get there, Malik split. Leaving Yami and Yugi by themselves. The two headed to the west wing of the mall. Passing many stores, Yugi dragged Yami in to a store.

A clothes store. A leather clothes store, "Yugi, do I have to?" Yami wined as Yugi shoved a shirt and jacket in his hands.

"Yes. Here, pants too," Yugi pushed Yami into one of the changing room. Then grabbed a few items for himself and walked into another changing room.

Yami came out first, feeling kind of uncomfortable. He was used to baggy jeans and a T-shirt. He walked a little outside the changing rooms getting used to the material and waiting for Yugi.

Yugi emerged from his room a minute later. Black leather pants, a white shirt, along with a black jacket. Two wrist bands and a neck collar. Yami was basically drooling, frozen where he stood.

Yugi walked closer to him, and did a 360 turn to show it off, "How do I look?"

"Mmm…" Yami leaned in closer, losing distance between their faces. Their lips connected fiercely. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck pulling him even closer.

They pulled apart in need of air. Yugi gave a small smile after his breathing, "Good I presume," he went back into the changing room to get back into his old clothes. Yami follow his actions and went into his own.

Yami came out first again. He didn't know what to think of his outfit. He hadn't gotten Yugi's opinion, so he'd wait for it before putting it away.

"Yami?" A voice called out behind him. He turned to the direction it came from. Tea was standing at the store opening with three paper neon colored bags in her hand.

All Yami could think was 'Shit.'

Tea started walking closer to him, "Hey Tea,"

"Hey," she said switching her bags to the other hand, "Discovered the mall, I see,"

"Yeah, just here with some friends," Tea looked around the store.

"Really? Well I have a question for you," Yami nodded saying continue, "Well I was wonder if you wanted to hang out sometime?" she rubbed her arm a bit nervous, gazing towards the floor.

Yami gave a sigh, "Sorry Tea, but one of my friends here is someone I'm seeing,"

She lifted her head to look at him, "Who?" her head tilted to the side a little.

Yami gave another sigh. He walked backwards so his back was at Yugi's changing room door. His hand turned into a fist at his side. He lifted it a little and banged on the door behind him, "I know your eavesdropping," he called out to the person behind it.

The two heard the door unlock and start to open, "You've done it know," Yami stepped out of the doors pathway and let Yugi come into view.

"Hey Tea!" he said proudly. Yami grabbed his waist and pulled him close, a smile on his face.

Tea, now with a shocked face, was speechless. Yami move Yugi in front of him, wrapped his arms around his waist and set his head on Yugi's shoulder. Gave a smile waiting for a reaction.

"Oh," Tea bit on her bottom lip, embarrassed, "I'm just gonna go," she left the two in the leather store.

"You do relies you just told one of Domino Highs biggest gossips we're dating, right?"

"And you care, why?" Yami using Yugi's words from earlier that day in math class. He leaned down and gave Yugi a small kiss, "So how did I look in these clothes?"

"Breathtaking," Yugi told him. Yugi leaned up wanting another kiss. Yami happily fulfilled that request.

They pulled apart and Yami went to pay for his new clothes, Yugi did the same after him. The two left the store and headed out to find Malik.

When they didn't see him on their side of the mall, they headed for the other. They finally found him leaving a store with a small bag in his hand.

"Malik!" Yugi called to him, getting his attention.

"Hey guys," he walked closer to them as they did the same. He moved his hands behind his back, trying to hide what he got.

"You can't hide it, what did you get?" Yami asked him with a smirk on his face.

His face turned a little pink, "What did YOU get," he turned the question around.

"It's not what he got, it's what he did!" Yugi said proudly.

Malik looked at Yami waiting for the story. Yami looked at Yugi, who had a huge smile and wide eyes, full of pride, "I told Tea we were dating,"

Malik's mouth dropped. He moved closer to the two and whispered fiercely at them, "What the hell is wrong with you. Your high school life is now ruined," Yami used his pointer finger and pushed at Malik's chest, making him take a few steps back.

"I am well aware of that, but I have no regrets," he lowered his hand and took Yugi's hand in his. Malik sighed and pulled something out of the small bag he was carrying and held it up for his two friends to see.

It was a long chain with a dog tag at the end. There was an inscription on it. _'Property of Marik, Tokyo, Japan'. _

"Aww…" Yugi pulled his hands to his heart. Malik pulled it over his head and tucked it under his shirt.

The three headed to the food court and sat down at a table. Yami and Yugi showed Malik the clothes they got and talked about how Tea asked Yami out.

Yugi later excused himself to use the bathroom, leaving Malik and Yami to talk amongst themselves. Yugi found the hallway that lead to the men's room but stopped in his tracts.

There was the school's president, Seto Kiaba, pushed up against the wall. His arms around a tall blonde male's waist, while the other had his arms around Seto's neck. Their lips connected and tongues fighting for dominance.

His gasp gave away his position. The blond heard it and pulled away and looked at Yugi, his eyes full of fear. Yugi knew this kid. He went to Domino High like himself and Seto. His name was Katsuya Jounouchi.

Seto opened his eyes to see why his arms were empty now. He saw Jounouchi's gaze and followed it. His eyes met with Yugi's and his arms dropped to his sides.

Yugi dropped his eyes to the floor. He raised his hand nervously, "Hi Seto," he walked past them keeping his gaze on the floor.

When he came close enough to the two, Seto grabbed his arm and forced Yugi to look at him, "Yugi…. Please… don't say anything,"

Yugi gave him a smile, "Don't worry Seto, I'm here with my boyfriend too,"

Seto's eyebrows raised at the info Yugi just gave him, "Ok, If you keep my secret, I'll keep yours,"

Yugi started laughing, "Too late, Tea found out a while ago today. When we get to school tomorrow, well… who knows what will happen,"

He turned to Jounouchi, "Hi I'm Yugi," he held out his hand for him to shake.

The honey eyed teen took it, "I know, I'm Jounouchi,"

"If you want, you guys can come join me and Yami. Malik's here too," he pointed down the hallway back to the court area.

Seto looked at Jounouchi, "You want to?" he asked with softness Yugi never heard Seto have.

He nodded his head and the two headed toward where Yugi was pointing. Yugi himself went to the bathroom. When he came back out to the area, Seto and Jounouchi had joined Yami and Malik.

Yugi walked over to them and sat down next to Yami, and reached into his bag and got out the accessories he got earlier. He put on his neck collar, but was having trouble putting on the wrist ones. Yami took his hands and helped him.

To say thank you, Yugi leaned in closer and gave Yami a soft kiss. Seto and Jounouchi both felt a pang of envy. The two told Tea, of all people, they were together. That one person, by tomorrow, will turn into everyone. So they were basically out right now. They didn't need to hide anything.

It was nearing dinner time, so all the boys decided to grab something from one place. When they sat down, Malik was sitting diagonal to Yami, just enough room for him to reach over and grab something off his plate… and that's exactly what Malik did.

When he was done, he reached over and tried to grab a fry of Yami's plate. Yami smacked it away, "Just ask dumbass,"

"Please," Yami threw it at Malik, but at times, Yami has bad aim. It wasn't far enough and hit Jounouchi in the face.

Jounouchi's eyes widened, just reached down for one of his slicked pickles and threw it at Yami. Just in time, Yami ducked and the pickle went past him and hit a girl that sat behind him. The girl threw a small piece of chicken back at them. It landed on Malik, who reached over to Yami and grabbed a handful of fries and threw it back at the table in general.

Soon the two tables were at a food war. Food passed over to other tables and they joined in. Malik and Jounouchi flipped the table sideways for them to have some defense. The court employs were cheering on the fight.

Security hurried into the food fight. When several more came into the area, the food throwing stopped, "Who started this!"

Malik spoke up "We did!" he waved his arms and jumped in place.

Yami burst out laughing, "It's true! We did," all six of them, including Seto, ended up laughing as the security guards excused them from the area.

The boys were sitting in a small room as Yami was calling his mother to come pick them up. After ten minutes there was a nock on the door. The five boys stood up as Yami's mom was let in by one of the security guards.

"Yami! What the hell were you thinking-" the guards left the room, leaving her and the boys alone, "Was it fun?" she looked at all them. Her gaze landed on Yugi, "Hi, I'm Miss Sennen, and you must be Yugi," he shook her hand.

Yami had a confused look on his face, "How did you know that was Yugi?"

"You said cuter than a baby panda, duh,"

Malik gave a snort, "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Your as cute AS a baby panda. He's just cuter than one," Malik stuck his tongue at her and she returned it.

"Come on guys. Go to the car while I sign some paperwork," the boys left the room and headed to the van.

A few minutes, she joined them, "By the way guys, your in some deep shit,"


	10. Chapter 10

Mokie: Chapter ten! Yay! We made it! I don't know about you guys, but I enjoyed that food fight! Tea, of all people… Well lets continue with the story. Disclaimer Imay!

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs that are used within this fanfic.

* * *

><p>"Do we have to Miss Sennen?" Malik wined to Yami's mother. She was having all of the boys clean her house. The price to pay for her not telling the other parents.<p>

"Yes. Ok, so Seto, you're going to be helping me unpack stuff. Jounouchi, right?" he nodded, "Ok, well you're going to go downstairs in the basement and wipe all the dusk off of dust," she walked into the kitchen with the five teenagers following her, "Malik. You're going to be in here washing dishes, mopping the floor, and putting away dishes Seto gives to you," she turned to Yami and Yugi, "You two are going to be upstairs just cleaning. Laundry, vacuuming, etc," she looked to the clock. Almost 7:30, "An hour and a half. Let's go,"

All six of them dispersed to their assigned locations. Yami and Yugi went up to the house office to start, "A bird!" Yugi ran to the far left corner of the room. There was large green macaw in a huge cage.

"That's Marley, my mom's bird," Yami opened a door to the cage and held his hand next to Marley. Said bird climb on it and Yami cautiously pulled him out of the cage. He held his hand next to Yugi's shoulder, but the bird flew up to the top of Yugi's head.

"He likes you. Wanna take him with you, he annoys me in the middle of the night,"

Yugi's face brightened up and he held him hand up to the bird and Marley climbed on it. Yugi lowered his hand to the front of his face, "Polly want an afterlife!" Yami gave him a questioning look, "You don't give me animals to take care of. My goldfish don't last more than sixteen hours. I counted,"

"Oh, then give him back," He held out his arm for the bird then he lifted it back up to Yugi's head. It sat comfortably from the thick tri-colored hair, "It's cute,"

"Can I go show Malik?" his eyes wide with please.

"Malik want an afterlife?" it came from the bird. It took words Yugi said and twisted them into his own.

"Oh, you have to show him that," Yami told him. Yugi left the room careful to not hurt Marley. Yami heard Malik a few seconds later.

"Holy crap! A bird!" Malik yelled.

"Check this out. Ok watch. Malik…" Yugi started for Marley.

"Malik want an afterlife!" Marley finished.

"No I don't!" Malik answered him.

"Hey Marley, wanna hear about Yugi?" Marley said. Repeating what Yami had asked over the weekend. When Yami heard the macaw say that, Yami ran down the stairs.

"Ok, Marley. I think it's time for you to go back into your cage," Yami took the green bird from the top of Yugi's head, "Come on, Yugi," the three went back up the stairs and Marley went back into his cage.

"You can sit on the chair while I clean up," Yami told Yugi. Yugi sat down on the chair sighed.

"Why can't I have Marley?" he wined. Yami rolled his eyes and took out Marley again. He whispered something to the bird and it took off and landed in Yugi's lap.

"Sing," the bird told him.

Yugi laughed, "What song?" he asked Marley. When he didn't get any response from him, he looked to Yami, "Well?"

"Like a Boss," he requested.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"You don't know Like a Boss?"

"No, what is it?"

"Oh my god," Yami left the room and returned with his music player and a cord. He hooked it to the computer and began to play the song.

_Mr. Samberg Thanks for coming to your performance review  
><em>_No problem  
><em>_So you're in charge around here, is that fair to say?  
>Absolutely, I'm the boss<br>Okay, so take us through a day in the life of the boss  
>Well the first thing I do is...<br>Talk to corporate (like a boss)  
>Approve memos (like a boss)<br>Lead a workshop (like a boss)  
>Remember birthdays (like a boss)<br>Direct workflow (like a boss)  
>My own bathroom (like a boss)<br>Micromanage (like a boss)  
>Promote Synergy (like a boss)<br>Hit on Debra (like a boss)  
>Get rejected (like a boss)<br>Swallow sadness (like a boss)  
>Send some faxes (like a boss)<br>Call a sex line (like a boss)  
>Cry deeply (like a boss)<br>Demand a refund (like a boss)  
>Eat a bagel (like a boss)<br>Harassment lawsuit (like a boss)  
>No promotion (like a boss)<br>Fifth of vodka (like a boss)  
>Shit on Debra's desk (like a boss)<br>Buy a gun (like a boss)  
>In my mouth (like a boss)<br>Oh fuck man I can't fucking do it... shit!  
>Pussy out (like a boss)<br>Puke on Debra's desk (like a boss)  
>Jump out the window (like a boss)<br>Suck a dude's dick (like a boss)  
>Score some coke (like a boss)<br>Crash my car (like a boss)  
>Suck my own dick (like a boss)<br>Eat some chicken strips (like a boss)  
>Chop my balls off (like a boss)<br>Black out in the sewer (like a boss)  
>Meet a giant fish (like a boss)<br>Fuck its brains out (like a boss)  
>Turn into a jet (like a boss)<br>Bomb the Russians (like a boss)  
>Crash into the sun (like a boss)<br>Now I'm dead (like a boss)  
>Uh huh. So that's an average day for you then?<em>

_No doubt  
><em>_You chop your balls off and die?  
>Hell yeah<br>And I think at one point there you said something about sucking your own dick  
>Nope!<br>Actually I'm pretty sure you did  
>Nah, that ain't me<br>Okay, well this has been eye opening for me  
>I'm the boss<br>Yeah, no I got that. You said it about four-hundred times  
>I'm the boss<br>Yeah yeah I got it!  
>I'm the boss<br>No I heard you, see ya later _

_LIKE A BOSS!_

"What the crap was that?"

"Like a boss. What did you think?"

"All that happened was them saying 'like a boss' a million times,"

Jounouchi then ran into the room, "LIKE A BOSS!" Yugi threw his hands in the air with frustration.

Malik followed after him, "Promote synergy!"

Seto after him, "Buy a gun, in my mouth!"

"Oh fuck man I can't fucking do it… shit!" Miss Sennen came after Seto. All of them but Yugi burst out laughing.

"I don't find it amusing,"

"Oh well, to bad. Who wants ice cream?" Miss Sennen asked them all.

"This is bad punishment," Malik whispered to himself but she and everyone else heard it.

"But… I… uh… I WANT ICE CREAM!" she left the room and headed downstairs and everyone else returned to their jobs for the rest of the hour.


	11. Chapter 11

Mokie: Hahahahahahahah! Ok. Hold on. Haha. Have to. Ha. Stop laughing. Hahahahaha! My god, that was awesome. I wish I could have seen your faces when you read that song!

Imay: We just had to write the next chapter asap when we read through the reviews! It was horrible but hilarious to leave the last chapter at that.

Mokie: So today it the day for Yami and Yugi. It's Tuesday at school and what will happen. Will Tea blab to everyone? I guess you'll have to read!

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs that used within this fanfic.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked up to Yami's desk and dropped his backpack on it. He opened it up and took out about two dozen Cds. He held them out to Yami.<p>

"What's this?" Yami asked him. Nervous from the serious look on Yugi's face. Yami took them and set them on his desk and started looking at a few.

"Good music," he said with emphasis on 'good,' "Kesha, Rihanna, Usher, GAGA! Especially Gaga. Anything but that Lonely Island stuff,"

"I like Gaga," Yami lifted one of the Lady Gaga Cds.

"Then we both are little monsters,"

"Why does she call her fans that?" Yami wondered aloud. Yugi shrugged, took his math stuff out of the backpack and went to his seat.

Other students began to come in. Later the teacher came in and began the class. Throughout the class, Yami saw a couple people looking back in his direction every once in a while.

The class ended and the couple went to their separate classes. When Yami got to science class, Malik signaled him to sit by him, "Anything happen yet?" Malik asked him while fiddling with his shirt. Probably with the dog tag he got yesterday.

"Not yet," Yami replied knowing what he was talking about. Yami was quite positive Tea started spreading the word, but probably only minutes before first period started.

"So what's with the backpack?" Malik said pointing to the small backpack he was wearing.

"It's Yugi's. I forgot to put it in my locker during the break. He put a lot of Cds in here," he took off the backpack and put it on his and Malik's desk. Malik opened it and took out a few.

"This is nothing compared to his home collection. This is like… a twentieth of it," he put the Cds back and closed the backpack and put it to the floor.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Yami whispered to himself.

The class was over later and Yami went to art. Yami entered the room and saw Ryou waiting in line to wash his hands. When his turn was done, Yami walked up to him, "Where were you yesterday?"

"Nice to see you too, Yami," Ryou told him rolling his eyes, "But I was sick yesterday,"

"Sick?" Yami said, not believing it.

"Yeah," Ryou gave him a dazed look, "Loooove sick,"

"You were with Bakura?" he asked Ryou while sitting on his desk. Ryou nodded, "Well you missed a food fight,"

"And you and Yugi coming out, Seto and Jounouchi are dating, getting in trouble, your mom is awesome, and Yugi actually not knowing what Like a Boss is,"

"How did you-"

"Malik called me at like midnight last night, and gave me all the details," Ryou yawned. He sat in his set and laid is head in his palm.

"How long were you guys talking?" Yami yawned too, for somehow it is contagious.

"At least an hour. Malik refused to listen to Bakura's threats,"

"I guess that's not bad,"

"No, but during that time, when your boyfriend gets- never mind," he shook his head trying to wake up a little, even though it was around eleven.

"Is Bakura still in town?" Yami asked, a bit excited.

"Sorry Yami, he left this morning," Yami sort of expected that.

When that class was over, Ryou and Yami went to lunch. Yami was expecting something more reaction wise. Hadn't Tea told the school about him and Yugi.

The intercom came on as Ryou and Yami entered the lunch room, "Will Yugi Motou and Yami Sennen please come down to the office? Thank you," there was the sound of the intercom shutting off and Yami left Ryou to head for the office.

'What the fuck did we do?' he asked himself over and over in his head. He got the office and opened the door. He was greeted by a warm smile of the secretary. He sat in one of the chairs and waited to be called.

Yugi came about a minute after him. He sat next to Yami, "What did we do?" Yami shook his head. He took Yugi's hand and Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder. The two didn't notice the secretary watching the scene with loving eyes. A small smile on her face but with a sad expression.

Some time passed and a door opened. An adult gestured the two to come with him. The two got off the seats and followed the man. They entered a room and sat down again. The man spoke first, "I have a few questions I'm going to ask you two, then you can leave," the two nodded, "Ok, first of all, Yami. Did you know that in this school, you only have to take gym one semester out of the four years of high school?"

Yami shook his head, "No. At my old school you had to take it every year,"

The adult turned to Yugi, "And you have completed the first level already, right?" Yugi nodded his head, "How would you both like to drop the class and take up another. We'll even keep you two together if you choose the same class that isn't completely full," he offered the two.

The two looked at each other, understanding why they were offered to drop the class. Obviously Tea had told the adults of the school they were together. They then did some digging for gym classes for it would be awkward in the changing rooms. The school would get complains from parents and students. Yami knew he saw other teenagers looking at him throughout the day. It had already left the teachers and somehow got to the students.

"Can we see a list of available classes?" Yami asked him. The adult nodded and left the room. When he left, the secretary from earlier came in.

"Hey guys," the two waved at her, "I have a question for you guys. Would you like to drop the period and help me out around the office. You'll still get the credits and you won't be stuck in a classroom. Run some errands, staple some papers together, etc,"

Yugi like the idea, "I'd love to Miss Mana!"

"I'll go if Yugi does," Yami told her.

"Ok, I'll go tell the principle," she left the room. Yami and Yugi stood up and headed to the door. They looked out it and found the man from earlier coming back. The two backed off a little and let the man through.

"So you're going to help around here?" the students nodded, "Ok, I'll go change your schedules," he left and then the couple left and headed back to lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

Mokie: Hi everyone! And this is the twelfth chapter of HBM. I just want to go through the past couple chapters to review the story so far. So in chapter nine, the three went to the mall and added two more to the group of friends. Then in chapter ten, the punishment. Dun Dun Dun… which it barely was. Then in chapter eleven, it was the first school day of Tea knowing. But what's this? She just told the school teachers? And now Yami and Yugi got to drop gym class to help out Miss Mana around the office? Awesome! Now it's chapter twelve! What happens now?

Imay: We hope you have enjoyed our story so far and here is the next chapter. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and any songs that are within this fanfic. Fyi- the song from chapter ten was Like a Boss from The lonely Island. They also do other songs like I'm on a Boat, where littlekuriboh got I'm on a blimp. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Alright, that's everything for today," Miss Mana told the two students sitting next to her. It was their first day to help in the office and Yami and Yugi just finished stapling together packets for a freshman English test.<p>

"We hardly did anything," Yugi told her setting down the last packet.

"Are you kidding? You did several deliveries, helped the nurse a bit, stapled several test together and went to get me a soda from the machine in the cafeteria," she listed, counting the jobs on her fingers.

"Well now that you say it like that," Yami said gathering up the pile of papers off the desk and putting them in a box that would go to the classroom.

Yugi rolled his eyes and looked up at the clock. They still had about fifteen minutes until the period and school day was over, "Miss Mana," he called for her attention.

She finish writing something down and turned to face him, "Yes Yugi?" she said while swiveling in her chair.

"Can we go?" she looked up at the clock and pondered about the question. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair. Her eyes brightened as an idea came to her head.

"How 'bout this?" she got up and walked to a room and came back out with a pizza box in her hands, "Mr. Conjack didn't come down for pizza at lunch. Said something about a lot of test to grade. Take this to him and then your free to go,"

The two boys got up off their chairs, Yami took the box and they left the room, "Thanks Miss Mana!" they called out to her as the door closed.

Yami and Yugi walked down to their math teacher's room and knocked on the door. Through the door window, Mr. Conjack gestured them to come in. Yugi opened the door for Yami and they walked in. The class was silent and taking a test, but when the two short teenagers came into the room with a pizza box with them, they all looked up.

"Miss Mana told asked us to bring this to you," Yami told the teacher. Yugi looked out into the class and saw at the back of the class Jounouchi waving to him. He waved back and turned his attention back to Yami and the math teacher.

"Thanks guys," he took the box and opened it. There was two slices of pizza left, "Still warm. Thanks," he said again.

"Homos," a student in the back said trying to cover it up with a cough. The three in the front of the classroom looked at where it came from in time to see Jounouchi hit the kid in front of him in the head.

"Ouch!" the kid fell out of his chair and hit the floor. He looked at Jounouchi and rubbing his head. He turned his head to look at Mr. Conjack, "Are you going to allow that?" he asked him.

Said teacher rolled his eyes and looked back at him, "I am," he turned back to the two students, "Thanks again. See you guys tomorrow," the couple left and headed for their lockers to get ready for the school day to be done.

During the short way there, Yugi looked a little down, "What's wrong?" Yami asked him when they got to Yami's locker. He took Yugi's hand in his and lifted it up to his neck. Yugi gave a silent chuckle and lifted the other one up to Yami's neck and gave Yami a soft kiss.

"I don't know. I though I was ready to come out, but just that one comment made me a bit sad," Yami gave him another kiss and put their foreheads together.

"No matter what, if you get sad, just come see me and I promise I'll try to cheer you up. I know I'm happier every time I even look at you," he said with a smile. Yugi returned the smile and pulled away and gave him a deep kiss.

They pulled away and Yugi reached into Yami's locker. He pulled out the backpack he gave Yami yesterday, now empty because Yami had the cds at his home. He slung it around his shoulder, "Let's do something Friday, just you and me,"

"Not soon enough," Yami told him wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist.

Ok. How about Thursday?"

"Nope"

"Tomorrow?"

Yami shook his head, "Let us see where _you _live Yugi Motou. Take me home with you,"

"I get picked up so get ready to leave," Yugi gave him a kiss and Yami let him go. Yugi went down the hallway to his locker and Yami put his science textbook in his backpack and closed it up. He walked up next to Yugi and they left for his house.

The two got picked up by Yugi's grandfather and headed to the place Yami picked up Yugi to go to the carnival, "So this is where you live?" Yami asked him as they got out of the car.

"Yup. Live and work here. Gramps owns a game shop and I work for him," they entered the shop/home and Yugi led Yami up the stairs to his room. When they got there, Yugi sat on his bed while Yami looked around the room. The walls where light blue with little black shelves all over two walls. On them, possibly hundreds of cds.

"Wow. Love music or something?" Yami walked over and sat down next to Yugi on the bed.

"I might," Yugi kissed him and Yami kissed him back.

They pulled apart and Yami took off his backpack, "So you might have any cd I can think of?"

Yugi shrugged and kissed Yami again. Yami pulled back, "What about Skillet?" Yugi gave him a frustrated look and it took Yami a moment to figure out why.

"Oh," he started kissing Yugi and Yugi pulled them back so Yami was on top of him on the bed.

Several minutes past and Yugi's grandfather called out to them, "Yugi! Your shift starts in a few minutes, so come down," Yugi tried to ignore him but Yami got off of on top of Yugi. Yugi groaned and got up.

The two went down the stairs and Yugi turned to him, "Are you leaving?" He asked not wanting Yami to go. It showed all over his face.

Yami chuckled, "Not if you don't want me to," he kissed Yugi's forehead and Yugi skipped off to tell his grandpa Yami was staying.

"I don't know…"

"What if he works?" he asked. His hands folded under his chin in plead.

"I guess," his grandfather gave in. Yugi left to tell Yami and said person texted his (apparently super special awesome) mother to say he'd be home later than her.

The two worked for a few hours until Yugi's shift was over at seven. They cleaned, sold, and organized items. Miss Sennen came and picked up Yami and took him home.


	13. Chapter 13

Mokie: Bam! I bet you did NOT see that coming!

Imay: I don't think anybody did. It's not a sequel, prequel, trilogy, or saga. It's a spin-off! Two different stories going on at the same time going in the same direction. I guess you could put it like that…

Mokie: Seems about right. If you haven't seen it yet, check out the Hypnotised by Music spin-off featuring everyone's favorite mom, Miss Sennen.

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs used within this fanfic.

* * *

><p>"What is so damn important?" Yugi asked as Yami dragged him to the student council room. It was Friday and Yami was bringing Yugi to his surprise party (remember that?) for lunch. As they were approaching the room, Yugi noticed where they were going, "Yami, the lights are off. It's probably locked,"<p>

"Just get your butt in there," he said playfully as they reached their destination. Yami opened the door and pushed Yugi in. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then the lights suddenly came on and confetti was thrown at the two of them.

"SURPRISE!" about fifteen yelled as they came out of their hiding places.

"AHHHH!" Yugi screamed from what just happened, backing up into Yami.

Yami wrapped his arms around the shorter's shoulders, "surprise," he whispered into the little one's ear. Yugi didn't say anything; he just stared at everyone who was in the room. He tried speaking, but his mouth just moved up and down silently.

Looking around the room, he saw several of his friends and the student council there. Seto and Jounouchi were talking quietly to themselves. Tristan and Miho were arranging the snack table more even though Seto said it was fine. Miss Mana was looking through a few cds while Mr. Conjack was next to her looking for more songs on his computer. Rex and Weevil trying to talk to Mai, but ending up with a face full of talk-to-the-hand. Otogi was trying to talk to Serenity, Jounouchi's little sister, but her attention was on Seto's little brother, Mokuba.

Malik and Ryou walked up to the two and hugged Yugi, who finally was able to speak, "Surprise Yugi!"

"Um… Thanks guys. What's all this for exactly?"

"Something about how you're the best vice president ever," Malik said like it was not big deal.

Yami's hold on Yugi tightened as he spotted Tea in a corner by herself. She was sitting on a desk sipping on a drink.

Yugi saw Tea, and started trying to walk to Seto and Jounouchi. But with Yami on his shoulders, it was more of a wobble, "Hey guys," he greeted them.

"Hey Yug'" Jounouchi ruffled his hair, "nice penguin walk,"

"Yeah," he shrugged his shoulder's loosening Yami's grip. Yami let go of Yugi and traded for Yugi's hand instead.

Yugi gave him a smile and returned his attention back to Seto and Jounouchi. Both of them looked almost envious.

Yugi understood why if they were. He and Yami had nothing to hide, but they did if they didn't want to go through the high school teasing, bullying, and gossip. Yugi didn't know why Seto just used his power as president of the student council to put up like a zero tolerance policy.

That gave him an idea, but he'd work on that later.

"Yami, can I talk to you for a second?" Seto asked him.

"Sure," he let go of Yugi's hand and Seto led him to a part of the room no one was using.

"Tea," he said to Yami.

"What about her?" he said in an agitated voice.

"You want revenge?"

"What? No. Not really. She didn't really even do anything," he glanced over to her. She was still in the same position as before.

"Maybe not really, but she does need to learn to respect people's privacy," he explained.

"So not really revenge…"

"Just teaching an important lesson," he finished. Yami nodded and in Seto's mind, several plans started forming within it. They shook hands and returned to the other two.

Yugi's body was moving so a song playing in his head. His shoulder's opposite of each other as they switched up and down and his hands patting his side's with the beat only he could hear.

Yami walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, "What song this time, little one?"

"I don't want to tell you,"

"Why?"

"It's dirty," Yugi told him. Yami started kissing Yugi's head, trailing lower to his neck. Yugi's body tensed up then melted into Yami. He let his head lean backwards and to the side letting Yami get to his neck more easily.

Yami chuckled and stopped, causing Yugi to groan from the loss. Seto rolled his eyes. They did relies they were still in school, right?

"I believe that is public display of affection mister vice president and vice president's boyfriend," Seto said as he left the three for some reason.

""Hmm, I like the sound of that," Yami told Yugi as he kissed Yugi's neck again.

"Boyfriend?" Yugi turned his head to the side and asked him.

"You're officially mine," he proclaimed, "No one will even look at you with wanting eyes without being hit by lightning fifty-eight times,"

Yugi was blushing deeply. He removed Yami's hands from his waist and turned to look at Yami directly. He slowly lift his hands around Yami's neck and met Yami half way to a soft and loving kiss, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked his little one.

"Make me feel really important,"

"Because you are to me," they kissed again but Jounouchi interrupted them.

"I thought you said at the mall that he was already your boyfriend," he said with a grin.

Yugi turned to him, "Exaggeration to show I was dating Yami," he defended.

"So one date and I was already your boyfriend?" Yami asked him. He too had a grin on his face.

"I-I… but... I was just-," Yami stopped Yugi with another kiss.

"I warned you that you would instantly fall in love with me,"

Yugi gave a small laugh, "Because you're awesome, I know,"

They pulled apart and Seto returned, "Come on, Puppy. I want to take you home with me," he told Jounouchi.

"But it's only lunch time," Seto gave him a stern look but Jounouchi returned it, "And a party,"

"Like that's going to stop me," He walked to the door and Jounouchi sighed but followed.

"See ya later guys," they waved good bye to each other and Yami turned to Yugi.

"Why did they leave?"

"Because along being the student council president, Seto is also CEO of Kiaba Corp. It's a big gaming company and sometimes Seto has to go there or home to get work done. He left earlier to make a phone call or something," Yugi explained to him.

"Whoa," he was impressed, "How does he do all that?"

"You've only really seen him with Jounouchi next to him. But when he's not, Seto is like I different person. Scary even,"

"Found it!" the couple turned to where the outburst came from to see Miss Mana holding a cd in front of her with both hands. She opened it and put it in the stereo and let the music play.

_It's been said and done  
>every beautiful thoughts been already sung<br>and I guess right now, here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on<br>with the best of 'em  
>you are beautiful<br>like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold miracle, lyrical.<br>You saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby.<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin' repeat-peat- peat- peat- peat- peat<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin' repeat-peat- peat- peat- peat- peat<em>

_Constantly  
>boy you played through my mind like a symphony<br>there's no way to describe what you do to me.  
>You just do to me<br>What you do  
>and it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hypnotized<br>by your destiny  
>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<br>you are  
>And I want you to know baby<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin' repeat-peat- peat- peat- peat- peat<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin' repeat-peat- peat- peat- peat- peat<em>

_No one compares  
>you stand alone<br>to every record I own  
>Music to my heart, that's what you are<br>A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin' repeat-peat- peat- peat- peat- peat<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin' repeat-peat- peat- peat- peat- peat<em>

_Love you  
>Like a love song<em>

Everyone sang along to songs if they knew them. Eventually desk where moved to sides so the floor was open to dancing if they wanted. The speakers were loud enough to make you feel like dancing. Lights were turned off and Malik set lasers off. It's a good thing they all had passes to not be to their next class.


	14. Chapter 14

Mokie: I can't imagine them dancing very well. I just imagine them being silly where they like twirl underneath the arms and like twist while holding hands with someone else. Silly stuff like that.

Imay: Well you know what that means.

Mokie: What's that?

Imay: You've got to teach 'em how to dougie! *Starts doing the dougie*

Mokie: *face palm* We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs within this fanfic. *Imay dancing in background* *face palm #2*

* * *

><p>Seto Kiaba sat in the lunch room the next Monday, working on his laptop. His phone rang and he answered, "Anything Mokuba?"<p>

"Not yet, big brother. Why are we doing this again?"

"Because she deserves it,"

"Just because she told the teachers or something?"

"Mokuba, she is labeled a gossip for a reason,"

"So she has said a lot of things?"

"Yup,"

"So why not just kick her off the student council?"

Seto stopped typing on his computer, "Mokuba has anyone told you you're a genius?"

"You and several dozen doctors. Well, see you later," Mokuba hung up and Seto pulled out a paper that Yugi turned in that morning to him.

It was a form for a zero tolerance policy.

Speak of the devil…

The lunch room lights dimmed and the students started clapping.

Yugi walked up to the stage, "Hey, Miho, can you come help me?" he asked through the microphone.

Miho walked to the stage and took a microphone and the music started.

_Where I come from isn't all that great  
>My automobile is a piece of crap<br>My fashion sense is a little whack  
>And my friends are just as screwy as me<em>

_I didn't go to boarding schools_  
><em>Preppy girls never looked at me<em>  
><em>Why should they, I ain't nobody<em>  
><em>Got nothing in my pocket<em>

_Beverly Hills... That's where I want to be! (gimme, gimme)_  
><em>Living in Beverly Hills...<em>  
><em>Beverly Hills... Rolling like a celebrity! (gimme, gimme)<em>  
><em>Living in Beverly Hills...<em>

_Look at all those movie stars_  
><em>They're all so beautiful and clean<em>  
><em>When the housemaids scrub the floors<em>  
><em>They get the spaces in between<em>

_I wanna live a life like that_  
><em>I wanna be just like a king<em>  
><em>Take my picture by the pool<em>  
><em>Cause I'm the next big thing<em>

_Beverly Hills... That's where I want to be! (gimme gimme)(gimme gimme)_  
><em>Living in Beverly Hills...<em>  
><em>Beverly Hills... Rolling like a celebrity! (gimme gimme)(gimme gimme)<em>  
><em>Living in Beverly Hills...<em>

_Truth is...I don't stand a chance (aaaaaaaaaaaaaah)_  
><em>It's something that you're born into...(aaaaaaaaaaah)<em>  
><em>And I just don't belong...(aaaaaaaaaaah)<em>

_No I don't - I'm just a no class, beat down fool_  
><em>And I will always be that way<em>  
><em>I might as well enjoy my life<em>  
><em>And watch the stars play<em>

_Beverly Hills... That's where I want to be! (gimme, gimme)(gimme,gimme)_  
><em>Living in Beverly Hills...<em>  
><em>Beverly Hills... Rolling like a celebrity! (gimme, gimme) (gimme,gimme)<em>  
><em>Living in Beverly Hills...<em>

_Beverly hills,Beverly hills,(yeah)_  
><em>Beverly hills,Beverly hills,(hey baby)(hey baby)<em>  
><em>Beverly hills,Beverly hills,Beverly hills, Livin' in Beverly hills<em>

When the song stopped, Miho gave Yugi a hug and the two walked off the stage. Yugi went to his group of Malik, Ryou, and Yami. Miho went back to her large but decreasing group.

Seto returned his attention to the zero tolerance form. A plan was starting to form within his brilliant mind, but it would involve him and his puppy.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you guys want to do?" Yugi asked his friends, "It's Monday, so I don't have to work at the game shop," the school day had ended and the four friends sat outside the school.<p>

Malik's mouth turned into a large grin, "I have a date," he proclaimed.

"With who?" Ryou asked, not believing it one bit.

"Marik, of course," he pulled out his dog tag from under his shirt.

"W-what?" Yami's eyes got wide, "Y-you do not,"

"Yes I do. He should be here soon," Malik looked around.

"You're lying," Ryou accused him.

Malik got defensive, "Am not! The high school he goes to is doing parent-teacher conferences so school is out for a few days. He decided he would come see me,"

"So I'll be able to see him?" Yami asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Malik looked around and pointed out to the parking lot, "See, there he is,"

Marik was getting out of his car in the high school parking lot. He closed the door and turned to the school and waved to the group.

Malik stood up from his seat, "Hey Marik!" he started running to his boyfriend. Yami followed Malik and pushed him out of the way.

"MAARRRIIIKKK!" he screamed as he ran to his old friend. Malik caught back up and pulled Yami's hair to get ahead. Yami jumped on Malik, pulling him down to the ground, and crawled back up and started running again.

Marik watched confused but satisfied as the edge of the grassy field.

Yami got to him first and jumped onto him, "MARIK!" his arms wrapped around his neck and his legs wrapped around Marik's waist.

"Yami!" Marik ruffled his old friend's hair. He held his arms out, waiting for Yami to let go. He never did…

"Yami, that's my boyfriend. Get off," Malik told him. He grabbed Yami and tried to pry him off of Marik. Yami just held on harder.

"No!" he laid his head on Marik's chest. Give him a break; he hadn't seen him in a couple years.

"Yami, do you want to come with us?" Marik asked him.

"Very much," he said in Marik's shirt.

"No!" Malik yelled at him. He tried to pull off Yami again, "It's my day!"

"Don't you think he deserves it for bring us together again?" Marik asked his boyfriend.

Malik let go of Yami and huffed. He turned to look back to Yugi and Ryou, who were on the ground laughing their butts off.

"What about everyone else?"

"If they want, they can come. I have a five people car," he still held his arms out but Yami continued to hold on.

Marik gave up and wrapped his arms around Yami and gave him a hug. He let go and so did Yami.

Malik pushed him out of the way and had his turn. The only difference between his and Yami's hold was the passionate kiss he and Marik shared.

"Yugi!" Yami called for his little one, "We have plans now!" Yugi and Ryou walked to the others and Ryou felt like the fifth wheel.

"I should just go home," he said sadly.

"Oh, you thought I would come alone?" Marik asked him, "I just didn't know you'd be here with Malik. Presents in the car,"

Ryou ran to the car and opened the door, "BAKUR….a?" there was no one or nothing in the car. Disappointment ran all throughout his body.

Two arms wrapped themselves around Ryou's waist and their owner lifted him in the air. Ryou screamed and everyone laughed.

Bakura set Ryou down. Ryou turned in Bakura's arms and kissed him, "Hello, Kitty," Bakura leaned down and started kissing his kitty's neck. Ryou purred at the touch and pulled away.

He grabbed Bakura's hand and started walking out of the parking lot, "See you guys tomorrow,"

Yami ran to then and grabbed Bakura's other hand, "I don't think so!" he pulled Bakura and Ryou's weak hands lost his lover.

"Hey!" Ryou tried to grab him back, but failed.

"You owe me!" Yami yelled at him. Ryou crossed his arms and huffed.

"Yes! I get my friends," he pulled Bakura to the high school field, "Yugi, Bakura. Bakura, Yugi," he introduced them.

Yugi and Bakura shook hands and Yami took his boyfriend's hand, "I'm short, I'll fit in the trunk," Yami stated.

"It is a caliber, so the trunk and back seats are open," Malik confirmed.

"Where are we going to go though?" Yugi asked.


	15. Chapter 15

Mokie: So, the group is together! Yay! What are they going to do? I don't even know. I just go along with it and make it up as I type. Example, last chapter, and you know what? It was fucking hilarious!

Imay: Well you have certain scenes that you want and you just make events happen that lead to them.

Mokie: And I make them hilarious. *thumbs up*

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs within this fanfic.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hanging out<br>__Down the street  
><em>_The same old thing  
><em>_We did last week  
><em>_Not a thing to do  
><em>_But talk to you  
><em>_We're all alright!  
><em>_We're all alright!" _all of the boys sang.

"_Hello Wisconsin!" _Yami yelled from the back.

The six of them pulled into a parking lot and got out. Yugi opened the trunk door and Yami got out.

Ryou clung to Bakura while Malik was getting a piggy back ride from Marik. Yugi and Yami held hands as the six of them walked to the body of water.

"Woo! The lake!" Malik yelled out.

"But first the shop!" Ryou called out to the Egyptians when Marik started running.

Malik jumped off Marik and they ran to the store. The four followed them and entered the small building. The group went to the back of the shop and picked out some swimwear and towels and paid for them.

The six took turns in the one person bathroom to change. When they were all done, the water was waiting for them.

"Why again are we doing this? It's not even spring yet," Yugi pointed out.

"Because shut up," Marik told him.

Yami slapped Marik on the back of his head, "You want to rethink that response?"

"I have no explanation except that we are being dumb teenagers,"

"I like the cold water," said Ryou, "It's very refreshing, and it's not like it's the middle of winter, it's the end. Plus you can keep warm by cuddling with someone," he slipped his arms around Bakura.

Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead and the group walked to the water. The boys stood at the edge of the lake, testing the temperature of it.

"It's really cold," Malik pointed out.

"Do we really want to do this?" Marik asked them all.

"Yes!" Yugi told him. Yugi ran into the water until it was knee deep then dived into it. He came up much further out, his hair drooping.

Yami smirked and ran after him. He ignored the cold and jumped into the water when it got deeper.

Ryou walked in with Bakura hold his hand. Malik grabbed Marik's hand and pointed to a dock, "Come on!" the two ran to it and ran off it into the cold water.

The six basically paired off with their loved ones. Yami and Yugi swam around in the deep end with each other. Ryou was floating gently until Bakura swam underneath him and pulled him under, popping back up in Bakura's arms. Malik and Marik were having a trick contest.

"Yami, I'm getting cold," Yugi fake wined. Yami swam closer to him and slipped his arms around his little one. Yugi smiled and laid his head on Yami's bare chest.

"Better?"

"Much better," he swung his arms around Yami's neck.

The two stayed in this position until something came up from underneath them and pulled them down. Yami and Yugi resurfaced with a laughing Bakura a few feet from them.

Ryou sat on the edge of the lake laughing along with Malik. Yami wondered where Marik was. The question was answered when something came up behind him and pounced on him, dragging him under.

Yugi had swam over to his friends at the edge of the water, and all three of them watched the Tokyo Three splash water in each other's faces and attack each other.

"Can I have my towel?" Yugi asked. Malik grabbed his new hamster themed towel and threw it at Yugi's face. He wrapped it around his hair, "What are your towels?"

"Bakura chose mine," Ryou showed his towel to them. Two cats slept together. One black and the other white.

"Mine reminds me of Egypt," Malik told them. It was black with a multicolored moon in the middle.

Ryou was thinking for a second and got up. He twirled his and then thwacked Malik in the side. Malik jump up and twirled his and attacked back.

Yugi got up quietly and walked backwards into the water to avoid the towel fight. He swam out to the ropes away from everyone. He floated on his back and enjoyed the calm waters.

He had floated for a little when a pair of lips met his, "Hi Yami," he opened his eyes.

"Hello little one. Are you ready to go?"

"Only if you're done,"

Yami smile and slipped his arms under Yugi. He lifted him out of the water bride style and Yugi clung to him, "Let's go," he gave Yugi a kiss then walked to the lake edge.

Yugi hadn't realized he traveled so far from the deep area. Yami let him go when they got close and Yugi ran to catch up with Ryou and Malik who were walking to the car already.

"Have fun?" Ryou asked them. Malik nodded his head along with Yugi. The three got in the car and waited for the others who took their sweet time.

They finally made it to the car and got in as well. Yugi looked at the clock, "We were only there for an hour?"

"I guess so," said Marik sounding a little suspicious.

"Did you want hypothermia?" Ryou asked him. Yugi shook his head.

Yami leaned over the back seat, "We're going somewhere else," he informed the three.

Yugi turned around, "Where?"

Bakura answered, "Somewhere,"

Ryou scooted up in his seat, "Where are we going?" he asked in Bakura's ear. He lowered his head and kissed Bakura's neck then came back up to lick his ear.

"I-I'm not giving in," Bakura told him. Ryou didn't give up.

Malik took Ryou's idea and scooted closer to Marik, "Pwease tell us?" Marik shook his head. Malik started biting Marik's ear and his hand traveled around Marik's chest.

Yami was getting creeped out watching this from the back.

Yugi slowly turned with an evil grin on his face, "Hi Yami," he said evilly.

Yami's eyes got wide as Yugi crawled over the back seat to him, "Uh.. Hi… Yugi,"

Yugi kiss underneath Yami's jaw line, "Do you want to tell me?" Yugi asked him.

"Don't give in Ya-!" Bakura called out to him until Ryou stuck his tongue in his mouth to shut him up.

Yami didn't move as Yugi pushed him to the car floor and kissed his neck. Yugi pushed his hands against Yami's chest and sat up, "Tell us, Yami. Where are we going?" Yami shook his head.

Yugi gave a determined look and he lower his head to Yami's chest. He started sucking on one of Yami's nubs. He bit it and a jolt of strange pleasure ran through Yami.

"Is that a fish or are you excited to see me?" Yugi asked him.

Yami looked down, 'Oh god,'

Yugi laughed and crawled back over the seat. Ryou looked back at him, "You work fast,"

"I just had more room," Ryou laughed and turned back to his boyfriend.

Malik gave an evil laugh and sat back down. He looked to Ryou and Bakura, "Come on Ryou, break him,"

"This is painful!" Yami called from the back.

"He's just not breaking," Ryou told Malik.

"Do you need help?" Malik offered.

"No!" Marik told them.

"It really hurts!" said Yami.

Ryou pouted, "I guess I don't turn you on anymore,"

Bakura's face softened, "That's not true, see?" He grabbed Ryou and pulled him up front. Ryou sat on Bakura's lap and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to kiss him.

"Why would you do this to me?" Yami asked from the back.

Bakura kissed Ryou's neck causing him to moan. That moan was the trigger for Bakura. Ryou moved to the back seat again.

"You fell for it," Marik shook his head.

"Tell us or deal with that," Yugi told the three.

"All this so you can figure out where we're going?"

"We take it to the extreme," Ryou said proudly.

"We're just going to the movies!" Yami yelled. Yugi held his hands out for Ryou and Malik to slap.

"You weren't suppose to tell them!" Marik yelled at Yami.

"It's just the movies!" he yelled back.

"Well they turned it into a challenge," Bakura told him.

"Can this go away now?" Marik hinted.

The three in the back seat laughed, "Oh, no," Marik told them.

"Do it yourself or deal with it for a few hours," Ryou told them.

Yami threw Marik's and Bakura's shirts up to them, "No movie then,"

"Ooooh, regrets!" Malik said sarcastically.

"I've seen every movie out anyway," Ryou told them.

"Why?" Marik asked him.

"I've been dateless for a while,"

* * *

><p>Mokie: I thought that would be a funny filler xD<p>

Imay: Next chapter!

Mokie: The plot comes back with Tea and Seto's plan for revenge from everyone who's been embarrassed by her constant gossiping! Up within the next weeks! See you there!


	16. Chapter 16

Mokie: Bare with us people.

Imay: School starts in eight days.

Mokie: So we're going to be updating like crazy on this and art class.

Imay: We hope to get both done in the next couple of days.

Mokie: Then I can be focused on The Birds and the Bees

Imay: And none other since we deleted Miss Sennen. That story was going nowhere. Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to us. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>One week later…<p>

Seto and Jounouchi were enduring a student council meeting. Well they were. It was over a bit ago and the members had some time to themselves.

Jounouchi sat on Seto's side while Tea was on the other. Seto smirked, for this was the perfect time to start his plan.

He pulled out his phone and texted Jounouchi next to him.

Jounouchi's phone rang getting Tea's attention for a split second. He turned it off and texted Seto back. Seto's phone vibrated getting more of Tea's attention.

Seto smirked and obviously and typed 'I love you' so Tea could see. He sent it and Jounouchi opened his phone back up.

Tea put two and two together and her face brightened up. She got out of her seat and walked over to Miho.

Jounouchi and Seto looked at each other and smirked.

The heard a gasp behind them and Seto's plan was complete. Hadn't she been listening to the damn meeting? It was extremely important for the school was now under a zero tolerance policy. Gossiping was now not allowed as well as bullying of any kind. You had to accept a person for who they are.

Seto took out the paper he already had as Yugi walked up to them.

"Thanks for adding my thingy!" he hugged Jounouchi, knowing Seto wouldn't take a hug from him, "Does this mean you guys are going to come out?" he whispered.

"We already are," Jounouchi told him. Yugi raised his eyebrow and leaned to the side to look at Tea.

She and Miho were talking to each other and giggling to themselves. Yugi looked back to them, "When did you-"

"She saw one of Seto's text and then that I answered it,"

Yugi glared at the two, "The only reason Seto does something is for a plan. What is it?"

"Oh nothing," Seto said as he filled out a form.

Yugi grabbed the form from him and looked at it. Seto was writing Tea up for not following the new policy, "And what does this have anything to do with it?"

"Tea already has four for public display of affections, only one more form-"

"Before she's off the student council," Yugi finished for him, "Why would you do that?"

"She needs to be taught a lesson about respecting people's privacy, Yugi," he took back the paper and stood up, "Meeting dismissed," he called out for everyone to hear.

Yugi shook his head slowly. He had a hunch that Yami would know something about this. He walked out of the classroom, passed the lunch room to the office.

He opened the door and slammed it, "Yami Sennen!" he yelled. Papers from behind the desk flew up into the air and Yami stood up.

"I didn't do it!" Yami's eyes landed on Yugi and they soften, then they saw the mad look on Yugi's face.

Mana walked out from a hallway, "What's going on here?"

Yugi walked closer to Yami, "Do you know anything about Seto's plan to kick Tea out of the student council?"

"Kick her out of the council? No, I do not,"

"Then what do you know?"

Yami looked to Miss Mana giving her a 'please leave' look. She did and Yami turned back to Yugi. He came out from behind the desk and walked to Yugi. He took Yugi's hands in his and the amethyst eyes softened.

"I know he wanted to humiliate her somehow. To teach her a lesson to respect people's privacy,"

"All she did was tell the teachers, Yami!"

"You know that's not true. What did she do when she found out about Seto and Jounouchi?"

"She… told Miho…"

"Exactly. She told her friends and that led to one of the guys hearing it, and _he _told the teachers," Yugi looked down, but Yami lifted his chin up and kissed him.

"I see your point," Yugi grumbled, "But does that really mean that she should be punished?"

"We're not her only case, Yugi. Come on, school's almost over. Let's get ready to leave," Yugi nodded his head.

Mana came back out, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Yugi took Yami's hand and looked at the clock. Only a few seconds to go until the bell will ring, "We're just going to go," Mana nodded and they left the office.

Yami and Yugi were walking down the hallway to their lockers when the bell rang. Students flooded the hallways and as always, it was crowded in a matter of seconds.

Yugi let Yami's hand go and walked to his locker. The two got their stuff and waved goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways.

Yami walked outside and was greeted by Malik and Ryou.

"What's the matter, Yami?" Ryou asked their freaky haired friend.

"I think Yugi's upset about Seto 'teaching Tea a lesson,'" he air quoted.

"Then do something about it," Malik told him.

"Stop Seto?"

"Nah, just make him happy again," Ryou said. Malik nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you guys soon," They waved goodbye and Yami walked home.

He popped in his mp3 player and walked to the beat of the songs that played. He wondered if he should do something really special for Yugi.

When he got home, he headed upstairs and started his homework. Sometime past and there was a knock on the door.

Yami answered it, "Yugi?"

"Hey Yami," he leaned up and kissed him.

"What's up?" Yami took his hand and led him into his house.

"Got bored at home, wanted to know if you wanted to hang out,"

"My mom got ratatouille the other day, wanna watch it with me? I can make popcorn if you want," he kissed Yugi.

A small smile graced Yugi's face, "I would like that,"

Yami became concerned, "Are you alright, Yugi?"

"I guess I kind of feel guilty about Tea,"

Yami cupped Yugi's face and pulled him into a deep kiss. It became fiercer as the seconds past. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and they traveled backwards to the couch.

Yami bit Yugi's lip, asking for an entrance. Yugi opened happily and Yami's tongue roamed the sweet cavern. Yami coaxed Yugi's tongue into his mouth and let him explore.

Yami's hand trailed over Yugi's body. He gripped Yugi's hips as they fell backwards on the couch.

The front door opened and Yami's mom walked in, "Yami, I'm home early," she said before she saw the two boys.

He broke their kiss and looked at her, "Go to your room, missy,"

"See ya," she walked up the stairs giggling, and then a door shut.


	17. Chapter 17

Imay: Update like crazy my ass. It's been days since you updated this!

Mokie: Like I said, school starts soon. I've got school shopping to do. And there's only one chapter after this left, it's not like I can't get that done later today.

Imay: What about Art Class? You've got like four or five chapters left of that.

Mokie: I'll just make one really long, like seven thousand words or something. Maybe, maybe not. I don't know.

Imay: I guess. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

><p>"Kiaba, that's not fair!" Tea yelled at Seto. Jounouchi cringed at her high voice. Seto had told her that her position on the student council was no longer hers.<p>

"You didn't follow the requirements, which include having less than five marks on your record. Now if you'll excuse me and my puppy, we'll be leaving," Seto and Jounouchi started walking away from the brunette.

"But Kiaba, what exactly did I do to get kicked off?" she asked him. Seto rolled his eyes and turned back to her.

"The final blow was when you assumed that Jounouchi and I were dating simple because we were texting at the same time. Yes, you were right, but what if you weren't?" Seto crossed his arms, "What if we were texting other people, what would happened to us then?"

"Um... I-I don-"

"Exactly. And were you even listening that day in the meeting. We had established a policy, and you were the first to break it,"

"And what is kicking me out of the student council going to do for anyone?"

"It teaches you a lesson as well as the student body that you should respect a person's privacy," he really wanted to leave and be alone with his puppy, "Your lunch discount will be removed. No more fundraisers, etcetera, etcetera," he turned at the two walked off.

Tea tried to follow Seto to convince him to give her another chance, but she lost them in the crowd of students.

She noticed Yugi walked by and stop him, "Yugi, do you know what just happened?"

"Um… you got a love letter in your locker?" he shrugged and tried to keep walking.

"No, Kiaba kicked me off the student council. Can you believe it?"

'Yes,' "No, what happened?"

"You're gay, so you'll understand," she nodded in confidence that Yugi would.

'Oh, hell no,' Yugi turned around and walked off into the wave of students, getting away from this bitch.

"Yugi! Come back!" she reached out for him but he was gone.

'I take everything back, she deserves payback,' Yugi thought to himself. He switched the textbook he was holding to his other arm and picked up his pace.

When he saw Malik, he called out to him. Malik turned at his name being called.

Yugi walked up to him, "Wanna hear what Tea just told me?" he asked pissed off.

"Um… you're probably going to tell me anyways,"

"She said 'You're gay, so you'll understand,'" he told him in a bad imitation of Tea's voice.

Malik scoffed, "Like anyone can understand that psycho," they walked along the students in the hallway.

"It's not just that that is pissing me off, it's the stereotype,"

"It _was _kind of harsh to pull that on you. I mean, she's a brunette, so she's believed to be smart and from her decisions, I'm not seeing smart printed on her forehead," he stopped as they came to Malik's class.

"I am really, really pissed off," his eyes glowed with vehemence, a cute look on the short teenager. Malik couldn't help but smile a little.

"What are you smiling at?" Yugi put his hand on his hip.

"Nothing of importance," he pinched Yugi's cheek and walked into the classroom.

Yugi growled at the Egyptian and turned to walk to math. He entered the room and sat down besides Yami.

Yami noticed Yugi's anger from his unusual cuteness, "What did I do?" '

"Hu?" Yugi turned to him, "Oh, not you. Tea," Yugi set his head in his hand and calmed down, "She just pissed me off,"

Yami sighed, "Whatever she did, get ignore it,"

Yugi gave him a smile and leaned closer to his boyfriend and kissed him. They broke apart and several of the girls in the classroom 'Awww'ed.

Yugi and Yami blushed and sat quietly in their seats.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day at lunch…<em>

"Can I have your attention please?" Yugi tapped on the microphone. The students in the lunch room turned to face Yugi.

"We at the student council would like to say goodbye to our treasurer, Tea. So we would like to say a few words for her," Yugi started walking around the room, "She was very good at her position on the council, and she was a great addition to the team,"

A smirk crossed Yugi's lips for a second and disappeared, "She's done a lot for the students here at Domino High. Cristiana!" he looked down at the sitting sophomore, "What has Tea done for you? I mean just for you,"

"Um… nothing that I know of," she told Yugi.

"Nothing? Hm…" he turned to the boy behind him, "Mark! What has she done just for you?"

"In a good way? Nothing."

"Well what do you mean by that?"

"She once told the girl I liked that I liked her,"

Yugi dramatically gasped, "And what happened?"

"I got laughed at for a while," Yugi shook his head slowly and kept walking.

Tea on the other side of the room had her face covered from embarrassment.

"Sam, anything good to say about Tea?" Sam shook his head, "Mike?" nope, "Vicky?" she shook her head, "Anybody?" the room was silent.

"Ouch. I'm just going to stop now. Oh, if you want to join the student council, treasurer is now open!" he gave the microphone to a teacher and walked over to his table.

Tea got up from her table and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Yugi felt a pang of guilt but it was gone when Yami kissed him, "Well played,"

"Yes, welcome to the something something something dark side," Malik smirked.

"Lesson need to be learned. And it feels good not to be the bigger person once in a while," everyone nodded at Yugi's statement.


	18. Chapter 18

Mokie: Woah! Earthquake! My very first! And the day before my first day at high school… something's fishy.

Imay: And on the day of your last chapter of Hypnotised by Music. Well, get typing!

Mokie: I'm on it! It will be short since it's the final chapter. Final disclaimer Imay!

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any music used within this fanfic! Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

><p>Several weeks later, it was the beginning of the school day. Yugi was walking to his locker with the rest of the school population. His backpack slung over his shoulder, and texted book in his arm.<p>

Yugi hummed to himself and turned into his math class. He sat down in his seat and took out his homework. His attention was on his homework, checking it again.

A note fell in front of him. He laughed slightly knowing Yami was responsible. He opened it and smiled while he rolled his eyes slightly.

'Good morning, beautiful,'

'Morning, Yami,' he gave the note back and hummed to himself.

'What song this time?'

'Watch Me,'

'What exactly is your thing with music?'

'I love it,'

'Why?'

'It's a way for me to somewhat escape reality. The stress, pressure, and problems in life. It makes things seem easier,'

'Isn't that an easy way to loss yourself in a fake reality in our mind?'

'Haha, very funny,'

'Just saying, it seems possible,'

'Maybe. Music to me is hypnotising. If you lay in bed at night and let it play, it can take you places in your dreams that can be wonderful. I do it every night and I love it, especially when if takes me to dream dates with you,'

Yami smiled at the words his boyfriend wrote him. Mr. Conjack entered the room and the couple stopped giving the notes to each other,

Yami held on to the one he was holding. This was an important note he needed to give to Yugi at the right time.

The class seemed to take an hour for a minute to go by. Yami's heart raced the entire time. He couldn't pay any attention to class, which was the opposite to his boyfriend who knew every answer to every question given to him.

His legs shook, and his fingers patted his desk. His crimson eyes looked all around the room but always ended back on Yugi.

When the bell was minutes away from ringing, he slowly packed his things away. He watched the clock tick second by second.

When the bell finally rang, Yami picked up his stuff and walked around to Yugi. He leaned down and gave him a kiss full of passion and dropped the note on his desk during.

He pulled away then gave him a small soft one. Yugi was in a daze and when his brain finally cleared out, Yami left the room.

Yugi looked down at his desk to see the note they had been passing. He opened it and gasped he read the word over and over until it finally sank in.

He grabbed it and his stuff and ran out the door. He ran down the hallway trying to catch up with Yami. He bumped into someone and accidentally dropped the note.

It floated to the ground gently and landed on the floor right side up.

The final sentence written on the paper was 'Yugi Motou, I love you. P.S. It's spelled hypnotized.

* * *

><p>Mokie: Well there you have it. My first fanfiction. What did you think of it? Please, tell me. To tell the truth, I thought it wasn't all that great, but it was my first, and because of that it will always hold a place in my heart.<p>

Imay: We really hope you enjoyed own story and thank you for reading.


End file.
